Me, Myself, and Time 2
by Softbalgal202
Summary: Selena and Demi are engaged and are moving to New York. There they face challenges prior to their wedding. Will Demi and Selena's relationship survive? Told from Selena's POV and Demi's POV, contiunation of Me, Myself, and Time.
1. Packing

**So happy to be writing again! This is a continuation of Me, Myself, and Time. Selena's POV:**

I put on Demi's album and was singing along as I packed our belongings to New York City. Mama and Brian were packing as well. Because Mama was pregnant with a girl! A GIRL! They wanted to move back to Grand Prairie and raise her there.

I was packing away our event china when Demi slipped into the room. I waved to her and continue to struggle singing to her songs. God, my fiancé had an amazing voice. Demi sat next to me and pulled off my sweater. I was only wearing my nightgown.

"Dems, not now." I said. I was stress out beyond my limits. I had to get us all pack by the end of the week because that's when our contract ended and I was only halfway done packing. I didn't wanna tell Demi to take some time off, but I really needed help. I think I might need to call Mama.

"Sel, please."

"NO!" I snapped. Demi pulled away. "Sorry, I'm just stressed, okay? Sorry."

"It's fine, do you want help?"

"Yes, please start packing our clothes. Leave enough out for a week, okay?"

"Can do." Demi kissed my forehead and walked out of the room. Now I could attempt to belt in peace.

After an hour, I decided to check in on Demi. She was blasting Missy Elliot and dancing around the room. I stood in the doorway and watched. God, she looked so cute. I kept standing until she screamed. I scared her.

"I thought you were packing."

"I finished all the jeans and skirts. And then Missy inspired me. Oops."

"It's okay, you were cute. Chinese for dinner?"

"Sure."

We headed into our bathroom and took turns applying our makeup. I would put on foundation then Dems, then I would apply eyeliner, shadow, and mascara. Demi would follow suit. It takes us twice as long to get ready this way, but we didn't mind.

We got out to our car. Demi opened the passenger side door for me. Demi usually drove when we were together.

We drove to our favorite Chinese restaurant. On our way there, Here We Go Again came on the radio.

"Should we sing along?" I asked.

"Totally."

So we started singing. So how did get here under my skin? Swore I'd never let you back in…

We rocked out the entire way to the restaurant and almost ran three red lights. Success, haha.

We got to the restaurant and ordered off of the buffet. I got orange chicken, my favorite, and Demi got the sweet and sour chicken.

As we ate we discussed wedding plans. Wedding planning normally turned into a fight.

"I was thinking family only, we don't have many friends." I said and then bit into my chow mein.

"I mean, I wanted my band there. And your castmates."

"So we include them and family, that's all."

"Fine." Demi started playing with her food.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I could tell she was upset.

"Nothing. I just have this feeling something bad is gonna happen this week."

"Like we don't get moved out in time?"

"No, something more traumatizing."

"Oh, werid."

"I know, anyway, whenever you're ready we can leave."

"I'm done," I took a last sip of my Pepsi and headed with Demi toward the cash register.

We drove home. In the rain, so we couldn't rock out again. Damn rain.

We got home and I changed back into my nightgown.

I put my hair in a ponytail. "You know Demi, I'm tired of wearing this nightgown."

"Then let me take it off for you." Demi took off my nightgown.

I took off Demi's shirt and took off her bra. We started kissing and kissing and kissing and kissing. And more kissing. I sucked on Demi's neck as she carried me to our bed. She laid me on the bed and I took off her jeans and cheetah thong.

"Really? Cheetah?" I asked as I flung her thong across the room. I hate cheetah print underwear.

"I'm a predator, grr." Demi replied and kissed me violently.

I didn't mind. Demi grabbed my boob and pinched my nipple.

"Umn…" I moaned. God, I loved it when she did that.

She took her hand and slid it down my body toward my clit. There, she rubbed soft and sweet. The she rubbed faster and faster and in a circular motion. She lightly pinched me before sucking. First, it was more of a suckle then she sucked harder. Then her tongue went down my clit and inside me. There she started making the letters of the alphabet. I started laughing hysterically.

"What so funny?" Demi asked.

"How you're eating me."

"Just shut up," Demi took my legs and spread them and slipped herself in between them. We did our thing and then once we both came a few times, we finished.

We were both breathing heavily.

"We should've been packing." I said in between breaths.

"Fuck packing, sex is better."

"I agree," and kissed her. Then I wrapped a blanket around us, and cuddle next to Demi. I turned off the light and fell asleep.

I woke up to Demi finishing packing up the clothes.

"Thanks, sweetie." I said.

"No problem, sleep well?" Demi asked.

"Yes!" Demi wasn't wearing anything other than a sweatshirt.

I put on a sweater and walked downstairs. I finished packing the event china. The phone rang about twenty minutes later.

I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi, Lena, it's Mom." My mommy answered.

"Hi, Mommy."

"How's packing?"

"Stressful."

"Need help?"

"Yes, please."

"I'll be over in twenty minutes."

"Kay, see you then."

"Bye."

I ran upstairs. "My mom is coming over." I announced.

"Shit!" Demi went and put on some pants. "Why is she coming over?"

"To help." I answered.

"Oh, okay. I thought we might have to entertain."

I put on some underwear, a pair of shorts, and a tank top under my sweater.

Twenty minutes later, my mom came over.

"Hi Mommy! Hi Scarlett!" I cried as I hugged her. Scarlett was my little sister.

"Hey Mandy!" Demi cried. Demi was carrying the boxes of clothes. "Where should I put the packed clothes?"

"Label them first," my mom said.

"Right, then put it in the garage." I added.

Demi did.

"So what do you need help with?" Mom asked.

"I just finished the event china and Demi did the clothing. So I guess the bedding, sheets, and stuff. I'll pack up the rest of the china."

Demi and I were packing the china away when my mom came into the room looking horrified.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"I need to go to the emergency room." She answered.

"Why?"

"I'm bleeding, Selena." My mom said.

Oh no.

**Please Review**


	2. The Hospital

**Chapter Two-The Hospital**

Demi and I were sitting in the chairs that were in the room. Mama and Brian were in the room as well. We were waiting for the ultrasound technician and the doctor to come back. The doctors think Mama may have lost Scarlett.

I was shaking. I wanted to be a big sister so badly. Please God, don't take Scarlett from us.

The ultrasound technician came into the room.

"Hi Mrs. Teefey, I'm Lucinda. I'll be performing your ultrasound tonight."

Mama smiled and squeezed Brian's hand. I squeezed Demi's.

The goo was squirted onto Mama's belly. She shivered. It must've been cold. The tech took her ultrasound wand and smeared around the goo. She flicked a switch and the ultrasound monitor came to life. She moved the wand around and as she did so we heard a faint heartbeat. My heart froze. Please tell me that was Scarlett's heartbeat.

Then the doctor walked in.

"Lucinda, did you find a heartbeat?"

"A faint one," Lucinda moved the wand back and I could hear a heartbeat. The doctor took the wand and kept searching.

"Well, your baby is still alive. But I want to keep you overnight to do a few tests."

"The baby will be okay, right?" Mama asked the doctor.

"That's what we're gonna find out."

Mama nodded her head and the ultrasound tech turned off the monitor and helped Mama get the goo off of her.

"Lena, Demi, why don't you two go home. We'll call you if anything changes." Brian said.

"Alright," I said grabbing my purse. Demi grabbed hers. We walked out, not holding hands, and headed to the car.

We drove home in silence. The doctor sounded like Scarlett wouldn't be okay. I just kept praying and praying.

We got home. I walked to the shower. After turning on the hot water, I stripped down. I stepped into the shower and slid down the wall until I was sitting. Then, I bawled hysterically.

An hour later, I emerged with a towel wrapped around my pruned body. My eyes were probably bloodshot and my sinuses felt like they were filled with a thousand pounds of mucus shoved inside them.

"You okay?" Demi asked she was holding a guitar and strumming.

I shrugged my shoulders and dropped my towel. I stepped into a pair of underwear and threw on a baggy t-shirt. I crawled into bed and fell asleep to the rhythm of Demi rubbing my back.

I woke up with swollen eyes. I rubbed them and then sat up. I stretched. My legs swung off the bed and hit the floor. I walked towards the downstairs. Demi was buttering toast.

"Want some?" Demi asked.

"Sure," I answered, irritated.

Demi handed me a piece of toast and I nibbled on a corner. Demi started talking about stupid shit so I didn't pay attention. I dazed out.

"Sel, baby?" Demi cooed.

"What?"

"You okay?"

"Do you think I'm okay?" I asked, irate.

Demi shook her head.

"Exactly." I said, dropped the toast, and left the room.

I was packing up our intimates when my cell rang. It was Brian.

"Is Scarlett gonna be okay?" I scrambled to say.

There was a pause. "She's okay, but they don't think she'll last any longer than a month. They're recommending an abortion-"

"No! Mama can't do that. What if Scarlett makes it full term?"

"Selena, you didn't let me finish. Mandy's not getting an abortion. She's taking her chances and gonna stay as stress free as possible."

"Oh, good." I sighed a sigh of relief. Scarlett was gonna be alright. "I love you, bye."

"Bye Selena." Brian hung up.

I hung up too and ran downstairs. Demi was finishing packing away the china.

"Guess what?" I said, my smile was beaming with happiness.

"Scarlett's gonna be okay?"

"They told Mama to abort, but Mom said no. She's gonna try to carry Scarlett to term."

"That's great!" Demi twirled me in a circle and kissed me.

"We better finish packing." I said after we finished kissing.

"Good idea!" Demi continued to do the china and I finished our socks, bras, underwear, and pajamas.

I was so glad that Scarlett was gonna be okay.

**Please Review!**


	3. Moving In

**Chapter Three- Moving In**

It was mid-morning and we had just arrived at our mansion in New York. We were living in the Hamptons. That's right, THE Hamptons. Demi and I were carrying boxes into the foyer. I can't believe we had a freaking foyer in our house.

Once we got all the boxes out of the moving truck, with the help of Eddie and Brian of course, and into the foyer, I pulled out my phone and looked for a local restaurant for lunch. I found one and we all loaded into my car, Demi and I drove in my car and Brian and Eddie in Demi's car. I used my phone's GPS to get us to the restaurant.

The restaurant was an upscale Italian restaurant. We were underdressed, so we went across the street to the Applebee's. Demi and I had to give the hostess our autograph before she seated us. She was a plump, cute seventeen year old girl.

We ordered our drinks and I played with the phone. I wasn't all that hungry but I needed to get used to Eastern Time.

"So," Eddie asked, "How's the wedding planning going?"

"It hasn't really started," Demi answered. "We've decided will get married someplace here but that's all we got planned so far."

Eddie nodded his head in understanding. Our drinks came. I ordered a coke. I love junk food and soda. I looked at the menu. I really wanted nachos. I rested my head on Demi's shoulder because I knew she liked it and it put her in a good mood. And when she was in a good mood she normally would do what I wanted.

"Dem-Dem, can we split spinach and artichoke dip and nachos?"

Demi closed her menu. "Sure," she answered and rubbed my face. I closed my eyes. God, I loved my life. I can't believe at one point I tried to end it.

The waiter came and I sat up. He took our order and menus.

We chatted until the food came. Brian and Eddie were leaving tomorrow on an airplane, so Dems and I have to do all the unpacking. Blah.

We finished our food and headed back to our new home on Red Oak Drive.

Brian and Eddie unloaded the second truck while Demi and I sorted the boxes to their new rooms.

For dinner, our new neighbor brought us over lasagna. Brian and Eddie ate most of it. Eddie, Brian, and Demi put our bed together while I searched for two air mattresses for Eddie and Brian.

We all went to bed. Well, they went to bed. Demi and I started innocently kissing. But before we knew it, my tank top was on the floor and Demi was feeling me up as we made out. I could feel myself getting wet.

"Eat me," I whispered.

Demi smiled and pulled off my pants. Then she slid my underwear off with her teeth. I got wetter. Demi spread my legs apart so she could rest her head between them. She licked my clit a few times while she pinched my nipples. I moaned with pleasure. Then, Demi flicked her tongue against my clit. My vagina gushed out more fluid. Then Demi stuck her fingers inside of me. She rubbed slowly, then quick, then slow again. Just the way I liked it. Demi removed her finger and licked it. Then she traced the opening of my vagina with her tongue. God, it felt amazing. On occasion she would let her tongue slip inside.

"Demi, suck me." I moaned.

Demi sucked on my clit like I asked.

"Ok, let me give you pleasure." I took off Demi's clothes and gently touched her clit. I rubbed around her opening and then suck gently on her clit. She moaned. I stuck a finger inside of her and rubbed. I rubbed her the way she did to me and took my other hand to pinch her clit.

"SELENA!" She cried out. I smiled and pinched harder. I felt my finger get wetter. I pulled my finger out and sucked hard on her clit. She moaned even more.

"Spin around," she grunted.

I spun around so we could sixty-nine. It was always so hard to focus on eating her out with I wanted to scream with pleasure.

"Fuck me," I ordered.

Demi opened her legs and I slipped in between them. We scissored. We both screamed a few times. Shit, Brian was gonna have a field day tomorrow with the sex jokes!

Afterwards, I was out of breath. She always did that to me. We always had amazing sex. We cuddled until we fell asleep.

The next morning, I offered to drive Eddie and Brian to the airport. Demi was busy unpacking her clothes and shoes and guitars. We stopped at a Starbucks for breakfast.

"How'd you guys sleep?" I asked.

"Good," Eddie replied.

"Horrible. I had to listen to my step-daughter have sex all night."

"It wasn't all night, Brian. Thank you very much."

"Whatever, but you were loud. You better learn how to have quiet sex if you have kids."

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks."

I drove them to the airport and said goodbye. On the drive back, Demi's new single, that dropped last night, was on the radio. It was called Give Your Heart A Break. She wrote it after I flipped out once that she would break my heart.

I came home and told Demi the news. She flipped out. The doorbell rang.

I answered the door.

"Hi," a hot redhead holding a dish said. "I'm Ariana. Me and my parents live next door. Welcome to the Hamptons!"

"Thank you, I'm Selena and this is my fiancé Demi."

"Nice to meet you two. Here," she gave us the dish. "It's baked mac and cheese."

"Thank you!" I cried.

"Let me know if you need any help settling in."

"I will, thank you, Ariana." She walked away and I shut the front door.

"That was nice," Demi said.

"She was hot," I replied.

"Whatever," Demi said pissed off and left the room. What was her problem?

**Please Review! One of my goals in life is to have one of my stories published. But, I can't improve my writing unless you guys tell me what you like/don't like. Please Review-It means so much to me to hear your feedback. I won't post again if I don't get any reviews.**


	4. Tears

**Chapter Four- Tears**

I was on the set of Demi's new music video, Give Your Heart A Break. Because she wrote the song about me after one of our fights, she insisted I be in the video. I was sitting in the makeup chair, getting lip gloss applied to me. My lips were gonna look shiny and plump. Demi was sitting beside me playing with her Blackberry. The makeup crew made over my face and Demi's as the hair people straighten my hair but gave Demi loose curls.

Once we were done with hair and makeup, the director set us in the scene, told us what the plot was, and how to act in the scene.

It was a cute music video. I left halfway through because the video only needed me for half of the shoot. They wanted my princess.

I came home and fixed the pillows on the couch before lying down. I missed my mom. She wasn't allowed to travel because of the miscarriage scare. I felt tears coming down my face and I wiped them away. I was a big girl. Big girls don't cry.

I turned on the TV to NCIS in order to get my mind off of my mother until Demi got home.

Demi came home just in time for dinner.

"How was the rest of the shoot?" I asked as Demi entered into the kitchen. We kissed hello.

"Exhausting, but great. What's for dinner?"

"Filet minion, salad, and mashed potatoes." I answered.

"Sounds yummy, need help?"

"Nope," I grabbed the red wine bottle out of the cabinet.

"Where'd you get that? You're only 20." Demi inquired.

"Brian."

"Oh," Demi said and grabbed two wine glasses. She placed them on the counter and poured the wine into the glasses. "You know, I'm pretty sure that I shouldn't be drinking with my bipolar."

"Well, I won't let you get drunk, okay?"

"Okay," Demi took a sip of her wine.

I finished up dinner and set it on the table. Demi and I enjoyed a nice dinner together and a nice bottle of red wine. Afterwards we ate ice cream out of the carton while we watched Mean Girls.

Once the movie was over, Demi went upstairs to take a shower and I cleaned up our mess from dinner. Once it was all clean, I went upstairs into our bedroom and took off my blouse. I unhooked my bra and flung it them to the ground. I stepped out of my jeans and my underwear. I walk into the bathroom and got in the shower with Demi.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," Demi said back.

"No sex in the shower okay, I feel gross. I need to get clean."

"I'm done, you can have the shower to yourself now." Demi kissed my forehead and stepped out.

Her tone seemed off, but I couldn't place my finger on why. I shrugged my shoulders and took a nice, hot shower.

I walked into the bedroom with a towel wrapped loosely around my body. Demi was strumming her guitar and humming. She was wearing sweatpants and a camisole. I grabbed a pair of sexy underwear, even though I had no intention of having sex tonight, and slide them onto my body. I grabbed a nightgown and slid it on me. I crawled into bed, closed my eyes, and listen to Demi's humming and strumming until I fell asleep.

**Demi's POV:**

Selena was asleep. I put away my guitar and headed downstairs. I started crying as I went down the steps. I didn't want anyone to know, but fame was really hurting me. All those death threats, the pressure to be thin and perfect, having to look and act the way my record company, Hollywood Records, wanted me to look, the paparazzi, the being away from my family, the everything. I wiped away the tears and grabbed a knife and the bottle of red wine. I placed my forearm over the sink and cut myself a few times, just like I did back in middle school. And I drank the rest of the bottle and threw it in the trash. Sorry, babe, I love you, but I'm slowly falling apart. And Selena's comment about Ariana being hot pissed me off. I can't deal with Hollywood and competition for my fiancé.

I wrapped a gauze pad around my arm and headed to bed.

**Selena's POV:**

I woke up. Demi was lying next to me, asleep. I got out of bed carefully and went downstairs to the kitchen. I made myself some toast. I walked by the sink. Wait a second; is that blood in the sink? And why is the wine bottle empty? I didn't remember drinking that much last night, but maybe we did. Maybe the wine was already messing with my memory. I ate my toast and waited for Demi to wake. Maybe she knows about the blood in the sink and the wine bottle.

An hour later, Demi emerged. She had a gauze pad attached to her forearm. Did something happen last night?

"Demi, what happen to your arm?"

"I dropped a knife on my arm trying to put the cork back into the wine bottle."

"Is that why the wine bottle is empty?"

"Yes, it spilled." Demi answered monotony.

"Oh, ok. I'm gonna go to laundry then study my newest script for Wizards."

"Kay, see ya later." Demi said and kissed my cheek.

I left the room.

**Demi's POV:**

I hated lying to her, but if she knew the truth, I'd be locked up in a psych hospital or another treatment center. I needed this to cope. I needed to cope with Hollywood for her, for me, for my love of music. I swore to myself I would never tell her the truth.

**Please Review! **** 3 Reviews and I'll post the next chapter! Oh, and Ariana from last chapter was inspired by the beautiful Ariana Grande. Should I make her a part of this story or not?**


	5. The Truth Will Set You Free?

**Chapter Five- The Truth Will Set You Free… Or Will It?**

**Selena's POV:**

Demi was seeing her therapist. I was reading the new Wizards script. Next week I would have to fly out back to LA to film. I would get to see Mama.

The script was cute, like always. I can't wait for my fans to see it.

**Demi's POV:**

I was sitting in the waiting room, self-conscience. I didn't want my therapist to see my cuts, this was the second time I was seeing her (I had to switch therapists after we moved) and I was afraid that she would call Selena or make me call her.

"Come on in," my therapist, Shelby, said.

I walked into her office and sat in the armchair. Shelby sat in the opposite chair.

"How have you been?" Shelby asked.

"Um… Not good." I reluctantly answered. The truth is supposed to set you free, right?

"Why?"

"I cut and drank three quarters of a bottle of wine."

"Why?

"Because I'm having a horrible time adjusting to being in the limelight. I hate getting hate mail. I hate people commented on mine and Selena's engagement. I hate not living a normal life."

"Then don't do it anymore."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I love music too much. Without music, and Sel, I wouldn't have a reason to live. True story." I answered.

"Then we need to come up with ways to help you cope that aren't self-destructive."

"Are you gonna call Selena?"

"Do you want me to?"

"No, I'll tell her tonight. I lied to her yesterday morning."

"What did you say?"

I sighed. "I told her that I dropped a knife trying to put the cork back in the wine bottle. All she saw was my gauze pad."

"I see." Shelby grabbed a whiteboard, "Let's think of coping skills."

**Selena's POV**

I had finished reading the script. It was so cute. Harper, my character's best friend, and I get into a fight but we make up by the end of the episode. I love happy endings.

I was waiting for Demi to come home from her therapy session. I hope it goes well. I wanna talk to Demi about getting a dog, I miss my dogs at home. I wanna name our new dog Baylor.

I was in the process of making a grilled cheese sandwich when Demi came home. She had been crying.

"Bad therapy session?" I asked before Demi kissed me hello.

"Kind of, I'm just really upset at myself."

"Why?" I asked and flipped my sandwich.

"I lied to you yesterday."

"About the gauze pad on your arm?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yea," Demi admitted shamefully. "And the wine bottle."

"I figured. Your story was shitty. You don't need to lie to me, Dems. But, why?"

"I hate being famous."

"Sweetie," I pulled her into a hug after I turned off the stove. I wasn't going to eat my sandwich; I had to comfort my fiancé. Demi cried into my chest.

"I hate the death threats, the hate mail, the paparazzi, the not feeling good enough, and the pressure to be thin, perfect, and beautiful. I hate all of it. If I didn't love music so much I would quit," Demi confessed.

"Babe, I hate that stuff too. But you just need to handle it better, that's all. Just write instead of cut."

"I know, I know. But it's hard."

"I'm sure it is sweetie." I kissed her forehead. We were now on the floor leaning against the kitchen island. "I have a question for you."

"What?" Demi asked.

"Wanna get a dog?"

"Yes!" Demi cried.

"I wanna name him Baylor."

Demi paused. "I like that name."

"Good. Let's go to the pet shop tomorrow, ok? It's supposed to be cool so it won't look weird when you wear long sleeves."

"Alright, you're amazing, you know that?"

"I've been told that once or twice. Come on, let's clean your cuts." I said and helped Demi get up. I didn't want her cuts to get infected.

**Sorry it's kind of short. I blame Hurricane Sandy for making the power go out. And please pray for my friend Becca, she's being bullied and she's feeling suicidal. She really means a lot to me, so please pray. Anyway, after one review I'll post, I know some people don't have power because of Sandy.**


	6. Getting Baylor

**Chapter Six-Getting Baylor**

**Selena's POV:**

We woke up at the same time. Demi went into the bathroom to change her gauze pad. I headed downstairs to start breakfast. I grabbed the carton of eggs out of the fridge. I was planning on making sunny side up eggs with toast. I sprayed the pan with some Pam and then cracked the eggs into the pan.

Demi came downstairs, already dressed but her hair and makeup weren't done, and she got a glass of juice. Demi looked so beautiful today. She was wearing a simple powder blue button down shirt and dark wash skinny jeans. Simple, classy, beautiful.

"You look exceptionally beautiful today." I told her over my shoulder.

"Thanks," she smiled and kissed me.

"You ready to get Baylor?" I asked, extremely excited.

"Yea," Demi replied monotony. She seemed so… apathetic.

"You ok?" I asked concerned.

Demi shrugged.

I put the eggs onto two plates and handed one to Demi. She smiled as she took it and walked to the back patio without speaking a word. What was wrong with Demi? I followed her out there. Once she saw me she quickly turned her head, but I saw a tear slide down her cheek.

"Dem, you okay?" I asked grabbing her free hand.

She shook her head.

"What's wrong?"

"I hate it here."

"We got here like a week ago, give it a chance."

"No, I mean I hate being in the spotlight."

"I know, you hold me."

"Selena, I-I-I cut again."

I held her as she cried.

"I'm sorry I'm cutting. But, I just, writing isn't helping. The cutting does."

"I wish you would do something else to cope."

"Me too, I hate hurting you. Do you remember when I disappeared for a couple months our freshman year?"

"Yea, everyone said you were in rehab, but I didn't believe it."

"Selena, I was in rehab. For bulimia, and cutting, and depression, and experimenting with drugs. That's where I was diagnosed with bipolar."

"Oh, do you need to go back?"

"Maybe, I see my therapist tomorrow. I wanna talk to her about all of this."

"Okay, do you still wanna get Baylor today?"

"Yea," Demi took a bite of her eggs.

"Ok," we ate the rest of our breakfast in silence. What if Demi needed to go back? What if her cuts got infected? What if she went to deep? What if she mixed her medications with alcohol, again? A thousand more questions flooded my mind.

I went upstairs to get dressed.

**Demi's POV:**

I was numb. I cried a bit more then walked into the bathroom. I turned on the sink in case Selena walked by. I didn't want her to hear what I was about to do. I got on my knees in front of the toilet. I slipped a finger down the back of throat until I hit my uvula. I massaged it gently. It's been years since I've done this, I hope it works. My eggs came back up violently. My throat burned from the acid that supposed to reside in my stomach. I wiped my mouth with a piece of toilet paper and threw it away. I flushed the toilet and rinsed my mouth out with water.

I came out of the bathroom just before Selena went down the stairs.

"Ready?" She called.

"Yea!" I called back, lying. I just wanted to lay in bed and cry.

**Selena's POV:**

I pulled into the pet store parking lot. First we had to buy Baylor his supplies before we could go to the shelter and pick him out. I was so excited and I could tell Demi was faking her excitement. I think I needed to call Diana about Demi. I have no idea what to do.

We bought some puppy chow because Demi wanted a puppy. We grabbed some chew toys, but not the ones that squeaked because they're annoying. I threw a bone into our cart, some treats, and a bed for Baylor. Demi grabbed a black collar, a name tag maker kit, and a leash. I got a food and water bowl. It was a good thing I printed out a list of what we needed of the internet last night. I then moved the cart toward the check out. We spent a hundred dollars.

Demi and I loaded our supplies into the car.

"Shit!" I cried.

"What?"

"We forget a carrier!"

"We'll put Baylor on his leash and collar. Or we can carry him."

"Or her." I pointed out.

"Right," Demi answered as I reversed out of the parking space. It was time to go to ASPCA to get Baylor!

WE walked into the shelter and heard dogs barking and cats meowing.

"Hi, welcome to the ASPCA. What can we help you with?" The lady at the counter greeted us.

"We'd like to adopt a dog."

"What size?" the lady asked.

"Um. Medium size?" I questioned, looking at Demi. Demi nodded.

"Follow me," the lady said and we complied.

There was this dog, he was still a puppy, with the most beautiful blue eyes.

"I want him." I said and pointed to the potential Baylor.

"He has pretty eyes, let's get him."

"Alright," The lady got him out of his cage and brought him to the front. She gave us his medical records and we paid thirty dollars. He came with a free carrier.

"Thank you!" We cried.

"You're welcome! Thank you for rescuing a shelter dog!" The lady called as we walked away.

Demi held the carrier containing the moping Baylor as I drove home.

Once we arrived home, we let Baylor free to explore his new home. He started sniffing. I watched him as Demi brought in the supplies. I was so excited to have our puppy. Tomorrow I would call a dog trainer and Diana. I want the Demi I fell in love with back, not this mopey depressed Demi.

**Please Review! 3 Reviews and I'll post the next chapter! Does anyone else think Selena's dog Baylor has the prettiest eyes?**


	7. Dreams, Drinks, and Diana

**Chapter Seven-Dreams, Drinks, and Diana**

**Demi's POV:**

"_Hey, Demi!" Selena called._

"_Yea?" I called back._

"_We need to talk."_

_My heart sank. I hated those words._

"_I-," Selena smirked, "I'm sorry." She took off her ring. "I can't do this anymore."_

"_What?!" I screamed._

"_I'm in love with Ariana." Ariana walked into our living room and they kissed._

"_What. The. HELL?!" I screamed as the ring hit the floor and they left the house. I grabbed the nearest knife and placed it at my throat and-_

I sat up, breathing heavily. It was a dream, thank god. It was just a dream. The clock read three am. I looked next to me. Selena was sleeping so cutely. I didn't dare wake her. I wrapped my arm around her and closed my eyes. I thought about our first time, when we got engaged, and every moment since then. I knew I was hurting her with the cutting. But I was being careful. I wouldn't recut the cut I've already made. I cleaned them out even though it stung worse than a bee sting. I wash the razorblade, which I got out of a razor sitting in the trash, before and after I cut. I'm being careful, but I'm still worried I'll go too deep. I hope if that happens, the police find me. I don't wanna put Selena or my family through finding me.

I listened to Selena's slow breathing and I started crying. I didn't deserve someone so understanding. So perfect. I didn't deserve to hurt her like I was.

I ended up crying myself to sleep.

**Selena's POV:**

I woke up at ten. Demi was still asleep. I carefully got out of bed so I wouldn't disturb my princess. I grabbed my cell and headed downstairs. I took Baylor outside and on the back patio, I called Demi's mom, Diana.

"Hello?" Diana asked.

"Hey, Diana, it's Selena."

"Oh hi, Selena! How are you? How's New York?"

"I'm good, New York is good. Me and Dems got a puppy yesterday."

"That's good! What's the puppy's name?"

"Baylor."

"Cute, I don't mean to be rude, but why did you call?"

"I'm worried about Demi."

"Why?"

"She's cutting and drinking."

"Oh…" Diana paused.

"What do I do?" I asked.

"I don't know. She's an adult now; you can't force her to go to treatment like we did last time."

"Right, I'm worried I'm gonna find her dead or something."

"Me too. Do you want me to fly out there and talk to her?"

"Please." I answered.

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thanks, Diana."

"No, thank you for telling me Selena. I don't ever wanna see my little girl broken again. I'll text you when I get a plane ticket."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye." Diana said and the line went dead.

Demi came outside. "Who were you on the phone with?"

"My manager," I lied. "I have to go out to LA next week to film." That part wasn't a lie. I was excited to see Mama again but I was afraid to leave Demi by herself. What if she drank too much or cut too deep?

"Oh, maybe I could fly out with you. I could bring Baylor and we could stay at one of our parents' place." Demi suggested.

I smiled to myself. Time to admit the truth. "Actually, I was on the phone with your mom. She's coming out to talk to you about the cutting."

"You told her?" Demi gritted her teeth.

"I had to, I'm worried sick about you Dems. What if you go to deep?"

"I'm being careful."

"How the hell can you say you're being careful. You're playing with death, Demi!"

"I'm not recutting cuts, I'm cleaning them, I'm washing the razor blade. I'm being careful Selena. I swear."

"No, you're playing with death and you're killing me." I got up and l went inside. I got dressed and took Baylor for a walk.

**Demi's POV:**

Shit. My mom is gonna lock me up. I know it. I got up and walked to Ariana's house.

I knocked on the door. I couldn't stand her, but I needed a cigarette or some alcohol or better, coke or weed.

"Hello? Demi!" Ariana cried when she saw me.

"Hi, do you have alcohol, I need some for a lunch with Selena."

"Sure, come inside."

Her house reminded me of ours, only it was done in browns and creams instead of whites and black.

She came back with an unopened bottle of Corona.

I took the bottle, "Thanks, Ariana."

"No problem. Listen to you wanna come over for dinner with Selena tonight?"

"I'd love to," I lied, "But my mom is coming to town."

"Oh, I understand. Rain check?"

"Sure, thanks again." I walked out and went home and started drinking.

**Selena's POV:**

I'm so close to being fucking done. I was crying. Baylor was having so much fun walking and sniffing, I didn't want to disturb this fun. My cell vibrated. It was Diana. She was flying into JFK today. Her flight lands at one. Damn, that was quick. I made Baylor run home as I wiped my tears.

I walked in on Demi drinking.

"Really?" I yelled. "Where the fuck did you get that?"

"Arrianaa." Demi slurred. She got drunk fast.

"I need to pick up your mom at one, what should I do with you?" I asked pissed off. Why was I trying to hold a conversation with someone who is drunk?

"I dunnnnoo," Demi slurred again.

I decided I would leave her here, but I would hide all sharp objects in the trunk of my car. Demi was trying to teach Baylor a trick while I collected the scissors, knives, razors, and other sharp objects and placed them into my car.

"I'm going to get your mom," I announced.

I drove to JFK, holding back tears.


	8. Getting Help

**Chapter Eight-Help Me**

**Selena's POV:**

I wanted for Diana by baggage claim six, fumed hotter than hell. How could Demi do this shit to me? I thought she love me, didn't she love me more than her depression?

Dianna appeared. I waved to her. Paparazzi swarmed us.

"Selena, where's Demi? Did you and Demi break up? How's New York? Who are you with?" Questioned the paparazzi. We ignored them and continued walking to my car. Once we were safe from the paps, I asked Diana how she was doing.

"Fine, worried, but fine." Diana replied.

"Demi's at home. Drunk."

"Seriously?"

"Yea," I replied as I reversed.

We took the 90 minute drive in almost complete slience. It was awkward. I was speeding. I wanted to get home to Demi.

**Demi POV:**

I need alcohol. Or something to cut with. I walked to where Baylor bowl was and broke it over the sink, it was a glass bowl. I took the biggest piece of glass and rinsed it. Then I cut my arm from my wrist to my elbow. I took off my sweats, and cut the inside of my thighs until I could no longer see the skin, just blood. Everything started to get dark and then it was pitch black.

**Selena's POV:**  
I knew there was trouble. My gut was telling me. I speed faster. A cop turned on his lights and followed me 30 miles to our house. I ran out of the car into the house. Demi was lying in a small pool of blood.

"Oh god, sweetie."

The cop came in, "Miss?"

"Help!" I cried. "Fucking call an ambulance!"

The police officer saw Demi and called an ambulance. He took her pulse on her uncut arm. Baylor was licking her face. I was bawling. The officer said she had a faint pulse.

Five minutes later, the ambulance arrived. They rushed Demi away on a stretcher. The police officer escorted us to the hospital. They wouldn't allow us in the ambulance.

We arrived at the hospital and Demi was rushed away. I continued to cry. And cry and cry. Diana called Dallas and Eddie as I bawled. Everyone was looking at me like 'get a grip.' But, I couldn't. Not until I knew she was gonna be okay.

An hour later the doctor called us to see Demi.

"We had to do a blood transfusion; she's still sleepy from the anthesia."

"She's gonna be okay?" I asked.

"Physically, yes. We have reason to believe it was a suicide attempt, we're gonna do a mental health evaluation. She may need to go to a psychiatric hospital."

"Thank you, doctor." Diana said, holding me up. The doctor left the room.

Demi woke up, but she was still sleepy.

"Where am I?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"You're in the ER. Demi, they think you tried to kill yourself." Diana answered calmly. How could she be so calm? I wiped my nose.

"I wasn't trying to kill myself," she explained, "I was just sad."

"Demi you need to go back to treatment. I mean it. If not, I won't go to your wedding."

"What?"

"And-d," I hiccupped, "I won't marry you if you don't. You need help, Dems. Badly."

"I-I, you're right. I guess I need help again."

**Demi's POV:**

It was obvious that Selena had been crying. Her forehead was blotchy. They were right, I needed help. I didn't mean to cut so much or so deep, I just couldn't stop. I was slowly getting addicted again.

I didn't wanna lose the love of my life, so I guess I'll go to treatment. I know I need help, but I don't wanna go. I hated that place. It was so depressing. I'm really scared. What if I have to go to a psych ward place? I'm scared, but I gotta be brave. Brave for Selena and my mom. Brave for me and my fans.

**The Next Day**

**Selena's POV:**

I had been up all night researching treatment centers for Demi because she refused to go to the one outside of LA.

"Hey Dems, what about this place?" I gave her my laptop.

As Demi looked at the website, I was happy. Well, happier. Demi was getting help. Granted, I threatened her, but she at least agreed.

"This place looks good." Demi handed me back the laptop.

"Think you would like it there?"

"It looks pretty."

"It does, so?"

"I guess I'll go there. The reviews were really good."

"I'll go make some calls." I said and left the room.

**Please Review! 2 Reviews and I'll post the next chapter. I'm starting to get writer's block, any suggestions? I'm planning on doing a sex scene again sometime after Demi gets out of rehab.**


	9. Dropping Off and Dinner

**Chapter Nine- Dropping Off and Dinner**

**Demi's POV:**

A week later, after they had decided that my cuts were no longer a threat for infection, they released me. I went back home to pack for my treatment center. I was going to a place called Timberline Knolls outside of Chicago.

I looked at my closet, completely overwhelmed. What should I pack?

"Need help?" Selena asked.

"Yes."

"I downloaded a list of what you need while you're there. I got it from the website."

I looked at the list and followed what they recommended. I grabbed a week and a half worth of jeans, tops, five sweaters (which wasn't on the list, but what if it's cold there?), three pairs of flats and three pairs of heels, my toiletries, 10 pairs of socks, underwear, and bras. I packed all five pair of my pajamas.

Selena helped me back my suitcases.

Then we loaded my suitcases into Selena's car and we drove to the airport.

I was so nervous. What if it doesn't help? What if I get worse? What if Selena leaves me anyway?

Once we arrived at the airport, I went to the bathroom and locked myself into a stall. I pulled out a razor from my pocket and cut the inside of my legs. I just needed to release the pent up energy that was inside of me.

I pressed toilet paper to my wounds until the bleeding stopped. I looked at my new scars from last week and a teardrop fell on a scar. I wiped my eyes and pulled up my pants. My wound burned when the denim hit it. I exited the stall and returned to Selena. I tried to hide my nervousness, but it seemed impossible once Selena asked if I was okay.

"Not really," I admitted sheepishly.

"Things will be good eventually, promise. Stay strong." She told me.

We flew into Chicago and took a car to Timberline Knolls.

Once we got there, I nervously looked around for papazzari. I'm ashamed I'm coming back to a treatment center… Again. I have no idea what to tell Selena to tell my fans other than I'm a huge fuck up. Huge.

Selena and I filled out forms and Selena and I took a tour of the place. I could hear whispers. They were whispering my name. This is gonna be horrible.

Then they made me say goodbye to Selena. I hugged her as hard as I could and breathed in her scent. She smelt like berries. I was gonna miss that. Once I finally let go, I kissed her and followed an employee to a room. The room had a table and a meal. The meal was chicken, milk, and mashed potatoes. They told me to eat. I took three bites.

"Done."

"No, you're gonna finish that."

"No, I'm not."

"We got a stubborn one here. Drink the milk."

"Fuck no!" I cried. I flipped the chicken onto the floor and spilled the milk. "I'm done."

The man sighed. "Follow me." He led me to my room where I broke down and cried.

**Selena's POV:**

I walked back to the car and broke down crying. I was gonna miss my baby. I wiped my eyes so they were clear of tears and headed to the hotel. My flight leaves tomorrow morning. I was flying back to New York.

**One Week later…**

I was cleaning up Baylor's pee stain. I left him alone while I was at Ari's house and didn't' realize he needed to pee.

"Dammit," I muttered as I scrubbed. As I scrubbed I starting crying. I've been crying every night since I dropped off Demi. I didn't realize that this would be so hard for me. I can only imagine what Demi is going through. I hope she's being treated okay. There was a knock on the door. I got up to answer it.

I opened the door. It was Ariana holding my jacket.

"Oh! I'm sorry, can't believe I left it at your place." I exclaimed.

"It's fine." Baylor ran to Ariana. She started loving on her. "What's your puppy's name?"

"Baylor."

"How's Demi?" Ariana asked.

"I haven't spoken to her in a week. It's really hard being away from her."

"I bet. Hey, wanna come over for dinner?"

"Sure, see you at 5:30?" I answered back.

"Yes! Bye Baylor, bye Selena!" Ariana said and left.

Ariana was one of the few people who knew why Demi was in treatment. The statement I released what that she had checked herself into a treatment center for personal reasons that would later, possibly, be disclosed.

I went back to cleaning up the dog pee and Baylor licked my foot.

I went upstairs to get ready to go to Ariana's. I took a shower and used Demi's lavender body wash and shampoo and conditioner. I wrapped a peach towel around my body and wrapped my hair into a peach towel as well. I walked to the closet. I grabbed a flowy hot pink dress. I went to my lingerie chest and grabbed a nude pair of boy shorts and the matching bra. I got dressed in my bathroom and blowed dried my hair straight. Next, I did my lips a hot pink to match my dress and did a neutral brown on my eyelids. I applied some eyeliner and painted my eyelashes with my mascara. After that, I spread some blush on my cheeks and some cover up on a zit that was forming on the middle of my forehead. I put on a pair of nude flats and nude jewelry. Then I put on a nude belt over my waist.

I headed next door. I knocked on the wooden part of the door.

Ariana answered. She was looking beautiful today. She let me in.

I was rushed to the dining room and we ate beef enchiladas, Spanish rice, and refried beans. We talked about Baylor, Ariana's career (she was on Broadway taking a break from her Nickelodeon show), my career, current events. As we ate, Ariana made us margaritas. I drank about three and half margaritas.

After dinner we popped in a movie. I was a little tipsy. I could feel it.

"Hey, Selena?"

"Yeaa?" I slurred.

And then Ariana kissed me.

**3 Reviews and I'll post the next chapter. So, what did you guys think? I think it sucks until the end ;)**


	10. The Mistake

**Chapter 10- The Mistake**

**Selena's POV:**

Ariana kissed me. And I-I-I, I kissed her back. We kept kissing until her tongue begged for entrance to my mouth. Should I? Isn't this cheating? What Demi did to me with her cutting and drinking was horrible, so I'm allowed to be a bitch to her too, right?

I allowed Ariana's tongue to enter my mouth. We ended up tongue wrestling. I felt Ariana's hands go underneath my bra and cup my breasts. It felt amazing. She took off my dress and I pulled on my underwear. Ari pulled them down to my ankles and spread my legs apart. She sucked lightly on my clit, the way Demi always did. Then Ariana sucked on me a way I have never been sucked before. And then, she nibbled on me.

"Oh god!" I yelled.

Ariana kept nibbling and then stuck two finger inside of me and pulled them in and out as fast as she could. My muscles were tensing up. An orgasm was coming. I could feel it.

I relaxed my muscles and let the orgasm take over. Ariana took off her clothes and flipped her body so that way we could 69. I copied what she did to my body and she got incredibly wet. We finished 69ing, and moved to the scissoring position. We slipped out legs in between each other's and began to scissor. I orgasmed again.

"Oh god, Demi!" I cried.

Ariana stopped.

"My name is Ariana, Selena. Not Demi."

"Oh, I-I I need to go." I got dressed so quickly that my dress was on backwards. I ran home and puked in the sink.

The next morning I woke up, hungover, on my kitchen floor, barely able to remember what happened. I went upstairs to wash off my face and change into a pair of pajamas.

As I was washing my face, I couldn't stop thinking what the hell did I do? What the hell, Selena. You love Demi. You're engaged. You live together. You live with her in a state that allows gay marriage to continue your life with her. So what the fuck were you doing having sex with someone who wasn't Demi?

I got changed and cried and cried and cried. How was I gonna tell Demi? What would I say? Would I say anything at all?

I picked up the phone. I called my mommy.

"Mommy," I cried into the phone.

"It's Brian, let me go to Mom."

"Okay," I sobbed.

"Hello? Selena, baby, what's wrong?"

"Mommy, I did something horrible."

"What did you do?"

"I slept with someone who wasn't Demi."

"Selena, what were you thinking?"

"I had like four margaritas and I just miss Demi."

"Who did you sleep with? Is there any possibility you might be pregnant?"

"I slept with my neighbor, Ariana. There's no way I'm pregnant."

"Good, why don't you stay here until Demi gets out of treatment so that way you aren't tempted again."

"Okay, I'll go book a flight and text Brian the details so he can pick me up. I love you mommy, do you still love me even though I'm a whore?" I asked holding back sobs. I couldn't wait to stay with Momma again.

"Selena, baby, of course I love you. And you are not a whore, not even close." Momma comforted me.

"Okay, byes."

"Bye, Lena." Momma said and hung up.

I went to the computer and book the seven o'clock flight from JFK to LAX. I pack a suitcase full of clothes and one small suitcase full of shoes and headed to my car to load them.

Ariana was standing in the driveway.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked through my tears which were now from anger instead of guilt and sadness.

"To talk," Ariana said.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Yes, there is. How about why did you sleep with me?"

"I miss my girlfriend and your slutty ass got me drunk last night."

"I'm not the slut, you are. You're the one who cheated on her girlfriend."

"Whatever, I'm not continuing this conversation. Get out of my driveway, I'm leaving." I drove to JFK airport, still crying, and managed not to get into three accidents. I got to New York City at around five and finished driving until I reached JFK. I ate my dinner after checking in my suitcases. Then I went through security. As I was waiting at the gate, some girl asked me about Demi and wanted an autograph. I gladly gave her one and told her Demi was gonna be fine. Me, on the other hand, I totally fucked up. I was gonna lose the only woman I had ever loved all because I was drunk and I missed her. At least I said her name during the orgasm instead of Ariana's. That makes me feel a little better.

I boarded my flight an hour later, and five hours later, I arrived at LAX. I rushed off the plane to baggage claim. And there was Mama and Brian waiting for me. I ran into her and bawled hysterically.

"Mommy," I cried.

Mama rubbed my back and quieted me. "It's gonna be okay, Selena. It's gonna be okay."

**Thank you guys for the many sweet reviews! It means a lot, I was so afraid that chapter nine was a sucky chapter. I literally write because I get happy off of your guys love for my story. Anyway, 3 reviews and I'll post the next one. What did you guys think?**


	11. The Call

**Chapter 11- The Call**

**Selena's POV:**

On our way home from LAX airport, Brian pick up Chinese take-out, my comfort food.

We got home and I headed to my old bedroom. I landed on my bed and cried. Momma brought in the Chinese to me.

"Lena, baby, what can I do to make you feel better?" My mom asked, obviously concerned. I had cried in her shoulder and chest the entire way back from the airport.

"Turn back time." I answered.

"Oh, Lena. Remember a couple years ago when you told me all about what Tiffany and Miley and Emily had done to you at school?"

"Yea, why?"

"Remember how you thought it would never get better, and it did. This too will pass. Tough times don't last, tough people do."

"I know, but I'm afraid to tell Demi. What if she leaves me?"

"Then she does and you move on. I know it's tough to think that right now, but trust me Lena, if she does leave, then she wasn't worth it in the first place."

I didn't want to believe my mom. I wasn't ready to hear that just yet.

I grabbed the Chinese and ate it. Momma ate some too.

"Tomorrow I rehearse the next Wizards season," I said as I stuffed my face.

"See you have something to look forward to. Plus you brought your new puppy Baylor to make you happy. He's a cutie." My momma told me. Yea, Baylor was a cutie.

"The bad part is that I don't really know my lines. I've been so preoccupied with everything lately." I admitted.

"Well, I'm sure the cast and crew will understand."

"Hope so," I said as I ate my orange chicken.

**Three Months Later:**

I was taking Momma to the doctors, Scarlett was gonna be here any day now. Momma was huge! I was so excited to see my future little sister! I was gonna see Scarlett for the first time since I came back to LA on the ultrasound machine. My excitement level was through the roof!

I checked Momma in and she rolled onto the chair. Her facial expression showed she enjoyed being off her feet. I smiled, I loved my momma and I knew little Scarlett would too.

We waited for several minutes before the nurse called us in. I helped Momma up and I walked and Momma waddled to the room. The nurse and I helped Momma onto the table and the nurse took her blood pressure and all that stuff. I played on my phone until the doctor came in.

"Hi Mandy," said the doctor. "Oh," she said when she saw me, "You must be Selena, Mandy talks about you all the time."

I smiled. "Yes, I'm Selena. Nice to meet you." I said politely.

"Nice to meet you too, now, let's take a look at this little darling."

The doctor put the gel onto Momma's stomach and spread it around until she found little Scarlett. She was sucking her thumb.

"Aw," Momma and I said at the same time. I started crying. My baby sister wasn't so tiny anymore. She was almost a full term baby. I couldn't help but weep tears of joy. Momma rubbed my hand as the doctor looked at ultrasound and then looked down at the folder.

"She looks to be about 7 pounds now. Expect her to be a big baby girl. Depends on what you eat, she'll gain up to two or three more pounds. I suggest limit the carbs." The doctor suggested to Momma.

Momma nodded. I was 7 pounds and something ounces. Momma was used to big babies. I couldn't wait to hold baby Scarlett in my arms for the first time. I hope Demi gets out of treatment soon; I want her to be able to meet Scarlett as soon as she's born.

Momma waddled to the check-out desk and paid for her visit and picked up her newest prints of Scarlett.

As we were walking to the car, I got a call from Illinois. DEMI! I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Is this Selena Gomez?"

"This is she."

"Demi is being released on Wednesday." Wednesday! Today was Thursday, less than a week to go!

"That's awesome, can I talk to her?"

"Sure," there was a pause on the other line and then I heard, "Hey sweetie."

"Hi," I giggled. It felt so good to hear Demi's voice again. She didn't want me to see her until she was released and she rarely called me. But it's okay, because I know she was helping herself.

"Hi giggly, can we go to LA after I get out so I can see Mom, Eddie, Mad, and Dal?"

"Of course! Scarlett may come any day now! I got to see her today!"

"I can't wait to see her and you, Sel. I love you."

"I love you too." I said. It hurt to say that. I kept thinking of what I did with Ariana. It's gonna kill her when I tell her.

"I gotta go it's time for group therapy. Love you beautiful."

"Love you too, see you Wednesday!"

Then me and the discharge lady talked the details of Demi's discharge, like the time and all that good stuff.

"Momma! Momma! Momma!" I jumped up and down.

"What Selena?" Momma asked as she got into the passenger side. Her belly was too big for her to drive.

"Demi gets out Wednesday!"

"That's great sweetie! Will we get to see her?"

"Of course, she wants to come to LA after she gets out."

"Well, you can stay with us if you want."

"Thanks Momma." I said and reversed out of the parking spot.

"SEAT BELT!" Momma cried.

Oh Mommy, I put on my seat beat and continued driving.

**I almost cried writing the last few chapters, guys. I hate putting my characters into these situations, but I have to for the story line. Anyway, tell me what you guys thought. 3 Reviews and I'll post the next chapter.**


	12. Picking Up Demi

**Chapter 12-Picking up Demi**

**Selena's POV:**

It was Tuesday. I was flying into Chicago tonight and tomorrow I was to pick up Demi before eleven. I was so excited, but nervous, to see my best friend. I've missed her soo much. I packed up a day worth of clothing and zipped up my suitcase. I was so excited! I could barely hold in my excitement!

Mama drove me to the airport. I arrived at LAX at two o'clock. I walked to check in. Then I headed toward security. This was my least favorite part of flying: security. I walked through security slowly but just fine and headed toward my gate. It took me an hour to get through security, no surprise from LAX, and it was now 3:15. I had forty-five minutes left until my flight left. I decided to get a magazine.

I picked up the newest edition of People when I saw me and Ariana on the front cover on National Inquirer. I grabbed it too. I grabbed a candy bar and a soda.

I got to my seat and read the story about me and Ariana. She had told them that I cheated on Demi with her. What the fuck? Why would she say that? Yea, she was good in bed, but not that good. I said Demi's name instead of hers. That part was isn't the article.

I threw away the story. And flipped through my People magazine. I wasn't really reading, more skimming, because I was so excited.

Finally I was allowed to board my flight. I got into my seat and drank a sip of my soda. I ate my candy bar.

We touched down in Chicago three hours later. I literally jumped out of my seat. I was the first one off the plane.

"Selena," a teenage girl said, "can I have an autograph?"

"Of course," I signed her iPod case and gave it back to her.

"When is Demi getting out?"

"Tomorrow," I said beaming.

"Tell her Kristin said I love her and I'm glad she got help."

"I will, Kristin." I said and gave her a hug. I skipped toward the baggage claim and picked up my suitcase.

Outside there was paparazzi. Great.

"SELENA! SELENA! WHY HAVE YOU BEEN IN LA? WHERE IS DEMI? WHY IS SHE IN REHAB? IS IT TRUE YOU HOOKED UP WITH ARIANA?" The paparazzi cried.

Flashes filled my eyesight. I ignored them and put my Kate Spade black patent leather bag in front of my face to block the flashes. I walked to the Jag that was picking me up and drove me to the hotel.

I checked into my hotel and headed up to my room. I unlocked the door and stepped in. My room was beautiful. I couldn't wait to bring Demi to it tomorrow. Then we could make love like we used to. I missed her so much. I missed her body so much. I missed the way she sucked on my clit, the way she pinched my nipples, the way she kissed me between heavy breaths. I missed everything about her.

I went to a local Taco Bell and got a chicken quesadilla and two tacos.

I then went to bed at like eight. I was so excited today that I wore myself out.

I woke up the next morning and got dressed. I headed down to the front desk to request my car to pick me. Ten minutes later my car arrived and I went to go pick up Demi.

I arrived at Timberline Knolls and hour later and walked into the treatment center.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up my fiancé," I told the lady at the front desk. I followed her to a room where I had to fill out some forms before I could see Demi. And then she walked in.

I smiled. There was my baby girl.

Demi ran into me and gave me a hug. I smelled her. She smelt… different, but good different. Like all the smells of her inner demons were gone. I broke the hug to kiss her. It felt so good to have her lips pressed against mine.

"So you ready to go to the hotel? Our flight leaves tomorrow." I told Demi.

"Yes, let's go." Demi grabbed my hand, like old times, and led the way. I stared at her ass. It got bigger. I like it. I like it a lot. We got into the car and headed back to the hotel. Our hotel room had a small kitchen and I was gonna make us spaghetti for lunch.

We arrived an hour later at the hotel. I rushed Demi up to our room so I could cook. Demi flopped onto the bed. Her boobs had got bigger too. I really liked that. I'm a boobs kind of girl.

"So, tell me about it." I said cracking the spaghetti and then sitting on the bed.

"Well, I did a lot of crying, I a lot of screaming and yelling, and a lot of thinking."

"Why'd you cry?"

"Because of my insecurities. I just never felt good enough for you, Selena. I always felt like you started hanging out with me because no one else liked you in high school and I was just second best. I always felt like you had a thing for either Miley or Tiffany."

I laughed. "Honestly, Miley got on my nerves a lot then. And blondes aren't all that great. I prefer brunettes." I said smiling. "Besides I hung out with you because you were nice to me. No one else was. And that's why I fell for you. I love you more than anything." Yea, that's why I cheated on her.

Demi smiled showing her teeth.

"So why did you scream?"

"Because of all the shit all my biological dad did to my family. He put his hands on those that he swore he loved. HE drank all his problems away. He just wasn't around and I've carried that anger around for years. When I cut, it felt like I was releasing that anger, like I was hurting my dad the way he hurt me."

"What did you think about?"

"Baylor, us, our wedding, that bitch Ariana, just anything and everything. I think I'm gonna change the sound on my newest record."

I drained the pasta and put it on the plates. We ate our pasta together and then we kissed. I think I know what was gonna happen next.

**Demi's back! What did you guys think? 4 reviews and I'll post! **


	13. Mile High Club

**Chapter Thirteen- Sex and Flying**

**Selena's POV:**

I kissed my lovely fiancé. We kept kissing until her tongue begged for entrance into my mouth. I allowed her tongue to enter my mouth. As Demi's tongue explored my mouth for the first time in mouths, I slipped my hands underneath Demi's shirt and groped her boobs. Demi finished exploring my mouth and she took off my cream ruffled blouse. I was wearing a cream lacy bra. She unhooked my bra and sucked on one nipple while she pinched my other nipple. I closed my eyes. Oh my god, I have missed this so much.

I took off Demi's purple top and took off her bra as well. Her clothing hit the floor and I pinched Demi's nipples as well.

"Your boobs look amazing!" I cried as I groped her boobs.

Demi smiled, "Thank you. They fed us a lot." She unzipped the zipper on my brown skirt and slid it off my body. I was wearing a matching cream thong. Demi slid that off with her teeth. I got wet. Once I was completely naked, Demi spread my legs apart and rubbed my clit a couple of times before kissing it. Then she sucked.

"Nibble on my clit," I suggested. It felt amazing when Ariana did it, I bet it'll feel so much better when Demi does it.

Demi did what I suggested. I orgasmed. Demi fingered me. Oh, god!

I made Demi stop long enough to get her naked so I could return the pleasure to her. We, of course, ended up 69ing before we moved to scissoring. I orgasmed right at the same time as Demi. We both cried out in pleasure.

Afterwards, I was breathing heavily. So was Demi.

"Wanna watch a movie so we can catch our breath?" I suggested.

Demi nodded and slipped her finger inside of her.

"You're not tired yet?"

"No, fuck me again."

"I thought you would never ask." And we had sex again. And Again. And again until it got dark.

We helped each other get dressed. My legs were sore from being spread apart so much. Then we headed to the hotel restaurant and ordered a platter of shrimp to share.

God, I missed this. The days were we spent doing nothing but making love and eating. Those are the perfect days. Today was a perfect day.

"Oh! I almost forgot, I met a fan yesterday in the airport, her name is Kristin and she told me to tell you that she loves you and is proud of you for getting help."

Demi smiled, "Should I tweet 'thanks Kristin, love you too'?"

I nodded, "I'm proud of you too." I said as Demi played with her phone.

"Why? You threatened me. I only did all this for you."

"But you still did it and you didn't quit. That's why I'm proud of you."

Demi's smile grew. "Thanks," She whispered as she tweeted.

After we finished our shrimp we went back to the hotel room to take a warm, soothing bath together. Where we had sex… again. After like our fifth time having sex, we finally went to bed. I don't know about Demi, but I was so exhausted.

WE woke up the next morning, and showered together. I wanted to spend every moment with her. I've fallen in love with her all over again. But this time because of her strength.

We did our hair in the mirror. Take god that hotels always have extremely large bathroom mirrors. After sharing our makeup and blow-dryer, we were ready to go to the airport. Another Jag picked us up and we headed to Chicago-O'Hare International Airport. I was so ready to go back to LA. Hopefully, we will never go back to New York.

We arrived at the airport and paparazzi was there, of course, to greet us.

"SELENA! SELENA! OVER HERE! DEMI! HOW WAS REHAB? WHAT WERE YOU IN REHAB FOR? DEMI! SELENA!" The paparazzi screamed at us. Flashes filled my eye sight again.

Demi waved at them holding her coffee cup and we walked to check in our bags.

Then we walked, hand in hand, to security. We hadn't eaten breakfast yet and we stopped at a breakfast bar (who needs beer at 9am?). I ordered an omelet and Demi got a bagel with cream cheese. We ate our breakfast. I got a soda and Demi refilled her coffee. I don't know how she survived rehab without coffee. She's addicted to it.

Once we finished breakfast, we headed toward security. They had only one lane open. This is and will always be the worst part of flying.

An hour and fifteen minutes later we got through security and headed toward our gate. I was so excited to see Madison, and Dianna, and Dallas, and Eddie again. I bet Demi was more excited. Couldn't wait for her to see Mama's belly! IT's so big with little Scarlett in there. I couldn't wait for a lot of things, apparently.

We sat at our gate and two teenage girls came up to us. They were holding hands.

"Can we get your autograph?" They speaked in unison.

"Of course!" Demi cried. We signed their pictures.

"On and thank you guys for being so open with your relationship. You guys gave me courage to tell my mom about me and Anabel."

"Aw," I said and smiled. I saw a smile grow on Demi's face too.

"No, thank you for supporting us." I said.

"Bye!" they squealed and walked away whispering and giggling to one another.

I placed my head on Demi's shoulder. "They were cute."

"Yes, they were. And you're cute," Demi said bopping my nose.

I giggled. "They're boarding out flight now." I announced.

"Let's go," Demi grabbed my hand and we rushed to get on the plane.

Demi was so happy. How the hell was I supposed to tell her I cheated on her?

**Yay! Lots of sex, lol. 3 Reviews and I'll post the next chapter. Think Selena will tell Demi about Ariana?**


	14. Visiting Family

**Chapter Fourteen: Visiting Family**

**Selena's POV:**

We touched down in LA. Demi was bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Chill, Dems." I told my little energizer bunny.

"I'm just really excited to see my family. I haven't seen them in months."

"I know, baby. I'm excited for you to see Scarlett like I have."

"You've seen Scarlett?" Demi asked, surprised?

I nodded my head. "I've been staying with my mom for the last couple of months."

"Why?"

"I didn't like being an empty house by myself." Half lie, that was true but it was mainly to get away from Ariana.

Demi rushed out of her seat once the door of the plane opened and I followed behind holding both our purses.

We arrived at the baggage claim. I grabbed our suitcases as Demi jumped up and down looking for her family. They were gonna pick us up. Demi squealed and ran away so I'm assuming that she found her family. Our family, actually.

I started to wheel all three of our large suitcases when Eddie came to help me.

"Thanks, Eddie." I said as he grabbed two suitcases. I walked with Eddie to where Demi was standing. She was busy hugging Dal, Dianna, and Madison. I smiled. I'm glad Demi was happy again.

I grabbed my fiancé's hand and we walked to Eddie's SUV. He drove us to their house.

"Where are you girls staying at while you're in LA?" Dianna asked.

"My mom offered to let us stay with her," I said.

"Alright, well if you rather stay in the guest house, let me know."

"Can do," I said.

We arrived at Demi's parents' house and Dianna served us lunch. Demi talked about treatment and I sat, anxious. I just wanted Demi to see Scarlett. And I didn't want to go back to New York. I didn't want to see Ariana. I sighed and ate my sandwich.

"you okay, beautiful?" Demi asked.

"Yea, just a slight headache. Probably jet lag, no big deal." I replied.

An hour or two after lunch, we decided to go to my parents' house. Eddie drove us again. He was a typical man who was protective of his vehicle.

Eddie loaded the suitcases into the house once we arrived and Demi kissed him goodbye. I waved bye and ran inside.

"Momma! Brian! Momma!" I cried. Momma got off the couch.

"Demi!" She cried. "Come here sweetheart!" My momma engulfed Demi with a hug. "Sorry if I squeezed you, the belly kind of gets in the way."

"Look how big you are! Is Scarlett healthy?"

"Yes, wanna feel her kick? She's kicking now." Demi nodded. Momma moved Demi's hand onto her belly. Demi's face light up.

"That's so cool!" She squealed. "Where's Brian?"

"Here," Brian said as he came down the steps.

Brian pulled Demi into a hug. "You look good, Dem."

"Thanks," Demi replied.

We headed upstairs to my room and Brian followed with the suitcases.

"So I was thinking, what if we just got married in New York but lived here in LA?" I asked. I didn't want to go back to New York.

"But California won't recognize our marriage."

"So? It's technically just a piece of paper. I want the meaning behind marriage, not the paper."

"I'll think about-BAYLOR!"

Baylor had doubled in size and jumped onto Demi. He gave her a kiss.

"I missed you too, boy! Look how big my baby got!" Demi cried and they rolled on the floor together. I laughed and joined in. We are a happy, little family.

We had tacos for dinner. They were delicious. Then Demi and I went back upstairs to watch a movie with Baylor. It was one of those stupid Lifetime movies and we made out throughout the entire movie. It felt like we were back together again the way we were the first time we dated. I missed how carefree those days were.

Later, I went into the bathroom to get ready for my shower. Demi followed me. We both got undressed and took a shower together. It felt so good to have her massage my back. We kissed a few times too. I missed these showers. But I always felt insecure during them, I feel like I look like a Chihuahua when I got wet from the water.

After our shower, I dried off and slipped on a nightgown. I had this strange feeling it was gonna be on the floor by the end of the night. Demi climbed into bed naked and patted the bed signaling me to come. I climb in next to her. She wrapped her arm around me and pulled me close. We kissed.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too." Demi echoed.

We kissed again and the kiss deepened. Yup, we were gonna have sex again tonight, I could feel it.

After sex, Demi kissed my forehead before falling asleep. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, they were flooded with tears. I felt so guilty making love to Demi when I'm nothing but a cheater. I don't deserve her and she deserves better. How am I gonna tell Demi? Should I even tell her?

**Sorry its short, but I wanna put the drama into the next chapter. 2 reviews and I'll post. Tell me what you thought!**


	15. The Decision

**Chapter 15: The Decision**

**Selena's POV:**

I woke up the next morning on top of a tear stained pillow. I had cried myself to sleep. Demi was still sleeping. I sighed. What the fuck was I supposed to do? I put my pink nightgown back on and a pair of white underwear and went downstairs.

"Hey Mom?" I asked as I went down the stairs.

"In the kitchen!" Mom called in reply.

"I need to talk to you," I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"What about?"

"About what I did with Ariana. I don't know what to tell Demi or if I should even tell her at all."

"I think you should tell her. Secrets are bad for a relationship."

"I know, but I'm afraid if I tell her I'll lose her."

"Then you lose her. You may get back together or become friends again. Maybe you guys weren't meant to be a couple."

"Mom! I love her, how can you say that?"

"It may be true. It's your decision on what to tell her."

"Momma, I don't wanna tell her."

"You don't wanna tell who what?" Demi asked.

Shit! I turned around. "Um…"

"Is there something you aren't telling me, Selena?" Demi asked.

"Yea," I mumbled.

"What?"

"Let's go upstairs," I said and sighed. We went back up the stairs and sat on my bed.

"What's wrong Selena?" Demi asked.

I sighed again and started crying. Demi pulled me into a hug. "Sweetheart, talk to me."

"But if I talk to you, I'll break your heart." I admitted.

"No, you won't."

"Yes, I will. Demi, I-I-I…"

"You what?"

"Ariana and I…"

"You fucked her didn't you?"

"Yea, but I said you're name during sex."

Demi stood up. "What. The. Fucking. HELL! SELENA, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME WHEN I WAS IN FUCKING TREATMENT!"

"Please stop yelling," I cried. I wiped away some tears.

"Fine, I cannot believe you. I went to treatment for you. To save our relationship and you go and cheat on me. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't throw my ring in the trash and leave you."

"I was drunk when it happened. Ariana got me drunk. Probably on purpose. I said your name during sex and left. I cried for weeks about it. I even considered killing myself. I love you, I missed you so much and I was so sexually frustrated and I love you and I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry." I broke down, sobbing.

"I missed you too and was sexually frustrated too, but I didn't fuck some other girl!"

"I know, I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry. Please, Demi, I'm begging you to forgive me, I can't survive without you. Please?"

"Give me a day, Selena. Give me until tomorrow at lunch to think about it."

"Okay," I sobbed.

Demi left the room. Momma came upstairs and held me.

"What did she say? I heard yelling."

"She said tomorrow she would decide if she was gonna leave me or not." I cried and sobbed into my momma's chest.

**Demi's POV:**

I had Brian drive me and my stuff to my parents' home.

"Mom! Dal! Guys, I'm home!" I cried, holding back tears.

Mom came down the stairs. "Where's Selena?"

"I might leave her." I announced.

"Why?" Mom asked surprised.

"She cheated on me with that Ariana Grande from Nickelodeon."

Mom hugged me. "I'm so sorry. What are you gonna do?"

"I dunno," I said, crying. The tears had finally spilt over.

"I think you should forgive her. She still loves you, and I know you love her. You guys should stay together."

"But… She cheated on me. How am I supposed to forgive her?" I asked.

"You just do. That is if you want her." My mother said.

"Of course I want her! But I just don't know if I can forgive her. I want to, but she betrayed my trust. It's gonna take a long time to rebuild that trust."

"Yea, it will. But you trusted her once, you can do it again." My mom told me.

She was right. I did want Selena. I needed her to live. She was my one and one true love, then it was music. She made me help myself. She respected my wishes during treatment. She's been my friend since middle school. She's been my lover since high school. She's my everything. But how can I forgive her? How can I not forgive her?

I took a shower. A nice, hot shower. I lathered my hair with raspberry shampoo followed by vanilla conditioner. I scrubbed the dead skin of my body. I shaved my armpits, legs, and pubs for the first time in months. It felt amazing to get rid of all the hair off of my body.

I dried off and got dressed. I put on a tank top, underwear, and a pair of shorts. I climbed into my bed and started journaling. I wrote down my dilemma. I laid in bed, unable to sleep, until I made my decision.

I woke up the next morning. It was ten am. I texted Selena telling her I would be over in an hour. I got dressed. I put on a pair of black skinny jeans, cream tank top, and a black cardigan. I brushed my hair. I did my makeup, very naturally. I decided to straighten my hair. Once I was ready, I put on some feather earrings and a gold bracelet.

I went downstairs and walked into the kitchen. I ate some yogurt and drank a glass of orange juice.

It was almost 10:45. I grabbed my keys and drove the twenty minute drive to Selena's house.

I knocked on the door. Selena answered.

"Come in," she said.

I walked in and we went to her bedroom.

"So… I've made my decision." I said with a straight, emotionless face.

"And?" Selena asked, obliviously anxious.

"I've decided…" I trailed off. "I've decided that…"

**What do you think Demi is gonna say? 3 Reviews and I'll post the next chapter! **


	16. The Interview

**Chapter Sixteen: The Interview**

**Demi's POV:**

"I've decided that… Well, I'm still incredibly pissed off at you, but you bring out the best in me. And I can't bear to see you leave, so I'll stay."

"Ok, so does that mean the engagement is off?"

"I don't wanna cause drama with paparazzi, so let's just keep the rings on. No one needs to know about your mistake."

"Kay," she smiled. "What about sex?"

"You really think I can go without your sex?" I asked smiling.

"Of course not! I can't live without your sex either! I'm addicted to you, Demi. I just wanted to make sure."

"Okay," I smiled. "So… Did you really say my name when you slept with Ariana?"

She nodded.

"What did she say?"

"That her name was Ariana, not Demi. She was totally pissed off."

I laughed. That's hilarious. Clearly, I'm the one she wants in between the sheets.

"Let's get a place in LA again. I don't like living by a bitch that makes my fiancé cheat and gives me alcohol to get drunk with."

"Really? Cuz I never wanna go back!" Selena hugged me.

"Yea, plus we'll be closer to our families too. I don't wanna miss Scarlett grow up. I have to pee," I went into the bathroom.

**Selena's POV:**

I jumped up and down on my bed. I didn't want to lose her and I wasn't going to! I was gonna keep my Demi. My Demi! My healthy Demi! I wonder if she forgave me yet. I wouldn't forgive me. I was a totally bitch, but if I can forgive Demi for her cutting episode then she should be able to forgive me. Right?

Demi came out of the bathroom and I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Demi asked.

"Do you forgive me for cheating?"

"Kind of, I know it wasn't like you didn't love me or anything, but it still hurts."

"Yea, that's how I feel about your last cutting episode."

"Yea, I guess they are kind of similar." Demi's phone rang. She took the call and left the room. I laid on my bed and played with my phone until Demi got back.

"I have an interview with E! News next week. They're gonna report I'm out of rehab today."

I sat up. "That's awesome, if you're ready to go back in front of the cameras."

"I think I am. I will be if you're there."

I smiled, "I wouldn't wanna miss a thing."

"Good."

**A Week Later…**

**Demi's POV:**

Selena and I arrived at the E! studios. We walked into the building and were met by Ryan Seacreast.

"Hi Ryan," I said. Selena waved. She obviously wanted to stay in the background as she clinged to my hand.

"Hi Demi, let's get you to hair and makeup."

"Alright." We followed Ryan to a room where there was a hair stylist and a make-up artist. I sat in a chair and Selena sat next to me.

"I'll be back in half an hour, then we can start the interview. Let me know if you girls need anything."

"Alright, thanks." I called as Ryan walked away.

My hair was straighten and they applied light brown eye shadow followed by brown eyeliner. Mascara was painted onto my eyelashes. Blush was transfer from the brush to my cheeks. Lipstain was applied to my lips, followed by a gloss. The couple of blemishes I had were no longer noticeable because of the foundation and powder over top.

Once they finished with my hair and make-up, Ryan came back in. I followed him to a room and sat in a chair next to but facing Ryan's.

"Before we turn on the camera, are there any questions that are off limits?"

I thought for a second, "No."

"Alright," Ryan signaled to the cameraman and the camera was rolling.

"Hello, I'm here with Demi Lovato with her first interview post rehab. Hi Demi, how are you?"

"Better, a little nervous, but better." I answered.

"So, let me get to the big question, why did you go into a treatment center?"

"Well, I went to one was I was fifteen for an eating disorder and cutting and depression. I was diagnosed with bipolar there. Being in the spotlight, working those crazy hours, dealing with pressure, made my bipolar and eating disorder worse. My depression came back. And so did my eating disorder and cutting. I started drinking. My neighbor, in New York, gave me a bottle of wine and I got drunk and I started cutting myself. I cut on my wrists and my thighs to the point where I passed out. Selena found me and had to call 9-1-1. The hospital thought it was a suicide attempt, so I was almost admitted to a psychiatric hospital. Before the cutting incident, I was purging and starving myself, doing my best to hide it from Selena."

"When did you start cutting and why?" Ryan asked.

"I started cutting when I was 13 years old. I started to cope with the fact that I had sexual feelings for my best friend, which happened to have been Selena. And ever since that first cut I've been using it as my coping skill. When I was being bullied in middle and high school, I used to cut to get through the day."

"What made you seek help?"

"Well," I smiled, "After I was hospitalized for loss of blood from the cutting. My parents staged an invention in my hospital room. They told me I needed to get help. But I didn't think I needed it. Then, Selena said these words that I would never forget. She said that if I didn't get help, she would leave me. And that's why I got help. To save my relationship with my fiancé." I answered.

"When did you realize you needed help?" Ryan asked.

"When I couldn't finish a meal and when I attempted to break a mirror to cut with. The punishment for trying to break the mirror was no phone calls for a month and I had to be supervised while using the bathroom my entire stay. The punishment made me realize that yea, I did need help."

"So, what's next? Like in your career and personal life."

"Well, career wise, I wanna work on my next album, but take my time with it. I don't wanna get overwhelmed again. I also wanna partner with eating disorder charities and mental health charities. Personally, I wanna get some tattoos to cover up my scars from cutting and work on my relationship with Selena. We're thinking of moving back to back to LA, its better for both of us and its closer to our families. We both wanna see baby Scarlett grow up."

"When you and Selena marry, think you guys will want children?"

I smiled. "Probably. Selena and I love kids."

"Well, thank you for meeting with us, Demi."

"Thank you for having me, Ryan." I replied.

"Back to you Guilanna." The cameras turned off. "I hope that life treats you well, Demi, you deserve it." Ryan told me once the cameras had stopped rolling.

I got up and hugged Selena who was in the background.

"Let's go get lunch," I said as my stomach growled. It was time to face my first restaurant meal since rehab.

**Glad they stayed together? Let me know what you thought about the interview. I hope it was good. 3 reviews and I'll post. I LOVE reading your guys' reviews!**


	17. Babies and Brides

**Chapter Seventeen: Babies and Brides**

**Selena's POV:**

After lunch, we went back to my parents' house.

When we arrived, Mama was on the phone on the couch. She basically lives on the couch now.

I put me and Demi's leftovers in the refrigerator.

"Brian!" Mama called.

Brian came down the stairs, "Yes?"

Momma and Brian whispered. Then Brian grabbed the car keys.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I'm taking your mother to the hospital. She's spotting again."

"Oh," I dropped my phone onto the counter. "Should Demi and I come?"

"Sure," Momma said.

Demi and I got back into my car and we followed Brian and Momma to the hospital.

We arrived at the hospital and Momma was admitted to labor and delivery right away. They showed her to her room, which had two leather couches in it. Me and Demi sat on one of the couches and Brian pulled a chair so he could be by Momma's head. Momma changed into a hospital gown. The nurses hooked Momma up to several machines. We waited for a doctor to come.

The doctor finally came twenty minutes later. She looked inside of Momma and announced Momma was at two centimeters dilated. The doctor checked the machines and had a not so good look on his face.

"Your baby isn't getting enough oxygen. We may need to C-section." The doctor ordered Momma to wear an oxygen mask.

An hour later, the doctor checked Momma again. She was still a two but Scarlett's oxygen level was better, but still on the low side. They decided to go ahead and prep Momma for C-Section. Dems and I aren't allowed to be the OR, but Brian was.

They wheeled Momma into surgery.

Thirty minutes later, Momma return from surgery. She didn't have Scarlett.

"Where's Scarlett?" I asked.

"They're cleaning her off."

"Oh ok." I said. I just wanted to see my little sister.

Ten minutes past before Scarlett was brought to Momma. Momma got to hold her first, then Brian, then me, and then Demi.

As I held baby Scarlett, I was flooded with emotions. Until this moment I was iffy on having a child. But I really want one now. I wanna have a child with my beautiful wife, Demetria.

Scarlett had a little puff on hair on her head. She was sleeping so I couldn't see what her eye color was. But she was beautiful. She had all ten fingers and toes, I know, I counted.

Once it was night time, Dem and I headed home. Brian spent the night at the hospital.

We arrived home. I took a shower and so did Demi. As I was brushing my hair into a ponytail, Demi emerged from the shower.

"So do you wanna have children?" I asked.

"I guess, why?" Demi answered.

"Because holding my baby sister made me really want children. And we need to be on the same page since we're getting married." I said.

"True," Demi said and kissed my cheek. She was still naked. I was wearing a nightgown. We kissed and then headed into the bedroom for some celebratory fun.

**A week later…**

Demi and I were in the car with Momma. Momma was still sore from her C-Section. But, she could finally walk on her own without help. Today, Demi and I were going to go look at wedding dresses! I was so excited. We were going to that store that is shown on Say Yes to the Dress. I really wanted a Vera Wang gown. I love her bridal collections.

I drove us to Dianna's house to pick her up and we headed to the store. We met with two consultants. One went to Demi, the other for me.

My consultant, Momma, and I sat down and discussed what I wanted. I wanted a white dress, pleated, and it not be floor length. I also wanted it to be strapless.

Demi and Dianna came back from meeting with their consultant. We waited for them to bring us dresses to wear.

My dress came first. It was a white strapless dress. It was full length, but it was mermaid style. I tried it on. I walked out into the room where Momma was at. She cried when she saw me. I did like the dress. Actually, I loved it!

"This one is it." I announced. "This is the dress!"

Momma nodded her head in agreement. My dress was sent downstairs to be altered. We waited for Demi and Dianna.

Demi's POV:

I had asked for a white gown that was tight and that think straps for sleeves. I want it to be mermaid style.

I tried on my first dress. It was a cream dress, not what I wanted, but it was nice. It was straight the entire way until the end when it turned into a mermaid dress.

"No!" I cried from the dressing room.

I changed into the second dress. It was white. It was tight and was a halter design. It went all the way down to my knees where it stop. I looked at myself in the mirror. This was perfect. This is what I need to wear.

I walked out and Mom teared up.

"You look beautiful," she told me.

"Thanks Mom. I think this is the dress." I announced.

"I think so too."

"This is the one," I announced to my consultant. He wrapped it up and placed it downstairs to be altered later.

We walked to the front of the store where Selena and Mandy were hanging out. I drove Mandy back home because she had to feed Scarlett. So Mom, Selena, and I went out for lunch. We went to Baliasho's Italian Restaurant.

**I can't believe I'm already at chapter 17! I'm so thankful for all my fans and everyone who has reviews. 3 Reviews and I'll post. What did you guys think? Oh, and could you check out my tumblr? I know I'm self-promoting, but it would really mean a lot. .com **


	18. Calls form the Managers

**Chapter Eighteen: Calls from the Managers**

**Selena's POV:**

Brian was at the doctor's and Momma was buying groceries so I was home alone with baby Scarlett.

"Hi Scarlett," I cooed as I leaned over her crib. I went over to the rocking chair and pulled out a magazine of bridal themes. Dems and I need a theme for our wedding. I really want to do roses. Red roses, actually.

There was a sweetheart theme. There was a Parisian theme. That sounded interesting. A candy theme, sounds yummy! A princess theme, like what Danielle Jonas had. I remember seeing all the pictures from her wedding, it was so breathtakingly gorgeous! I circled the princess theme and walked over to Scarlett's crib. She had started fussing.

I picked her up.

"Scarlett, do you want to be in my wedding? Your cousin Priscilla can walk you down the aisle." I said in my talking to baby Scarlett voice. She started suckling toward my boob.

"Scarlett! Those don't work! Come on, let's go get you a bottle." I took Scarlett downstairs to get a bottle to feed her. As I fed her, Momma came home.

"Oh! I was hoping I would home before she needed to eat."

"It's okay, Momma, I don't mind. I heated it up like you taught me to."

"Good. Thank you for watching her Selena."

"No problem, it is my sister after all. So I was looking at a bridal magazine." I trailed off.

"And?"

"I think I found my theme."

"What is it?"

"Princess-like, Cinderella like."

"I like it. Show me the picture later, I need to get the frozen food in before they melt."

"Kay."

Momma brought in the groceries. I grabbed a burp cloth and threw it onto my shoulder before burping Scarlett. After burping Scarlett, I went upstairs to put her to sleep. I kissed her forehead and shut the door. I helped Momma with the groceries. After I was done with that I was waiting for Demi to come back from her lunch with Dallas. I plugged in my earbuds and listened to the Jonas Brothers. Even though I'm a total lesbian, I have a boy crush on Nick Jonas. He's just so cute!

Demi finally came home. I had gotten a call from my manager while I was listening to the Jonas Brothers. I had an audition for a new movie about a girl who's best friend comes back to haunt her for driving her to commit suicide for being a lesbian. Sounds interesting and totally up my alley. I wanna be the dead friend, that's who I'm auditioning for.

Demi came into my room and I told her about the movie role.

"Oh my god! It's like so perfect for you! Audition!" Demi cried.

"I will, I'm auditioning Friday." Today was Monday. Momma always did grocery shopping on Mondays. "So, have you looked at themes yet for our wedding?"

"Yea, Vegas." Demi joked… Well, I think she was joking.

"How about Cinderella/princess theme?" I asked.

"I like it, is that what you wanna do?"

I nodded my head.

"Then let's do it!" Demi cried.

"Yay!"

"So, my manager called me during lunch and said I can go back into the studio tomorrow."

"That's awesome, you ready to rock out again?"

"I think I'm going for more of an RnB feel this time."

"Sounds sexy, I like it." I kissed Demi's cheek.

I checked my email for the second page of the script I needed to memorize for the audition. I was so excited for this role. I hope I at least get a screen test.

Demi was strumming as I read over the page from the script. It was getting close to dinner time. Momma was making spaghetti with meat sauce. But Momma won't be eating the sauce, tomatoes give Scarlett bad gas.

During dinner, Brian announced that he had a sinus infection. I told Momma about the role I'm auditioning for and Demi told everyone that Timbaland wanted to work with her on this album. I squealed. I love Timbaland. Demi needs to work with JoJo; she was one of my earliest crushes.

Momma went to feed Scarlett after dinner so Demi and I were in charge of the dishes because Brian was going to Rite-Aid to get his antibiotic.

I called our new landlord to find out when we could move into our apartment that we leased until we found our new house. We were selling the one in New York. Neither one of us wanted to be by Ariana anymore.

As I was doing the dishes, Demi kissed my neck.

"Demi, not now." I said.

She kept kissing me and then started sucking on my neck.

"Demi!" I cried.

"Shut up and love me," Demi tugged me towards my bedroom. She locked the bedroom door and we kissed. We kissed more and more until our tongues were wrestling. She took off my cardigan and cream ruffle tank. I was wearing a nude strapless bra. I took off Demi's t-shirt. She was wearing a red bra.

We fell onto the bed and continued to kiss until Demi unhooked my jeans. I helped her pull down my jeans so we could have sex. I needed some exercise.

**There's the boring chapter eighteen! Sorry for the wait and the suckyness, I have finals this week and I've been studying plus I have a sinus infection so I have been feeling sick. What do you wanna see happen? I'm stuck. Oh, and no butt sex, I'm not into that. Oh and the movie I mentioned, the one Selena is auditioning for, is a movie that I'm writing.**


	19. The Audition

**Chapter Nineteen: The Audition**

**Selena's POV:**

It was Friday morning. I had been practicing all week. I went into the bathroom and got ready. I plugged in the straightener. I sorted through the unpacked makeup. Demi and I were all packed up to move into our apartment tomorrow.

I picked out a light pink gloss, a brown eye shadow, and a three toned blush. I applied my foundation with my fingers and then brushed eye shadow over my eye lids. I forgot the eyeliner so I grabbed a brown one and applied it to my lower eye lids. I took my black mascara and painted my lashes with it. After I replaced the cap onto my mascara, I took my blush brush and applied the blush to my cheeks. Once I had finished with the blush, I applied lip gloss. Now that my makeup was finished, I straightened my hair.

"Babe," Demi said as she walked into the bathroom.

"Yea?" I asked as I straightened.

"Nervous?"

"Kind of. I really want this role."

"I got you something."

"What?" I asked.

Demi left the bathroom and returned with an open heart pendant necklace, matching earrings, and a bracelet with the open heart pendant as well.

"For good luck," she explained.

I put my straightener down and kissed my fiancé.

"Thank you so much, Demi!" I cried and kissed her again. Demi put my necklace on for me and I put in my earrings and put on my bracelet. I finished my hair and then changed into my shirt. It was a cream boat neck blouse and a brown skirt. I put on cream pumps and grabbed a purse hobo style purse. I went downstairs to show Momma my new jewelry.

"Momma!" I cried.

"What Lena?" Momma said with a yawn.

"Look at the jewelry set Demi bought me." I showed off the jewelry.

"It's beautiful!" Momma told me and Demi.

"It's for good luck today."

"Well, I hope it brings you luck then." Momma kissed my forehead and walked toward her bedroom.

I grabbed my car keys and drive to the nearest Starbucks. I got a New York bagel with cream cheese and a latte. As I drank my latte, I looked over my script again. I was so nervous that I almost spilled my latte all over me.

I finished my latte and bagel and drove to the audition. I hit every red light in town and I was so scared I was going to be late.

I parked in parking space next to the handicap spots. I took a deep breath before turning off the car. I opened the door and stepped out. After I hit the lock button on my keys, I threw them into my purse. I opened the door and stepped inside.

The secretary who was helping run the audition, she was probably a film student, took my name and I sat and waited. I made sure I sat up straight and held myself with confidence in case the director and casting directors came out.

As I waited, my foot fell asleep and I felt like I was going to throw my bagel and latte. Gosh, I hope they call me soon. I really wanted to audition already. I was pumped.

I waited another five minutes.

"Miss Selena Gomez?" An assistant called my name.

I got up and followed her into the room. And guess which blonde was standing in the room: Miley Cyrus.

I sighed and took the script from the assistant.

"Selena, you are reading the role of Julia, correct?"

"Yes," I nodded as I said it. I was angry that I had to read with Miley. How dare she have the audacity to try to be famous after she bullied me!

"Start at the beginning," the casting director informed us.

"Did you think I was completely gone?" I asked as the character of Julia. I was gonna nail this. My character was angry and so was I.

Miley followed the stage directions. I kept reading. I laughed sinisterly as noted in my script and snapped, "I'm not done with you yet, bitch."

"That's enough," the director said rubbing his arm. "Miley, you may leave the room." Miley nodded and left, refusing to look at me.

"That was an incredible audition Selena, please tell us why do you think you fit the role of Julia?" The cast director asked.

"Well, I was bullied in high school because I was a lesbian and I really connected to the character. I saw a lot of myself within and I knew I was the right person to portray her."

"What happens if you don't get this role?"

"I will be severely disappointed, but I won't let it bring me down."

"Thank you, we'll call you if we are interested."

I walked out and Miley stood up out of her chair. I rolled my eyes and walked away.

"Selena! Can I talk to you?" Miley called trailing behind me like a duckling following its mother.

I kept walking until I reached my car. I looked through my bag trying to find my keys. I wasn't having great luck finding them.

Miley ran up to me.

"Listen, can we go out to lunch or something and talk?" Miley asked

"Sorry, Miley but I have a fiancé." I joked angrily.

"No, not like that, Sel. Like I wanna talk to you."

"First off, don't call me 'Sel,' we aren't friends and we aren't ever gonna be friends again. Secondly, I don't wanna get lunch with you. I'm done with high school. And third, your shoelace is untied." I grabbed my keys and got into my car and sped away.

I came home and threw my bag against the ground. "Momma! Demi!" I screamed.

Momma and Demi scrambled down the steps. Momma looked pissed.

"Selena, stop screaming, I'm trying to put Scarlett down." Momma hissed.

"Sorry, I'm just pissed off." I responded.

"Bad audition?" Demi asked.

"No, it went amazing but I had to read with Miley and then she chased me to my car trying to get me to eat lunch and talk with her."

"You didn't agree, did you?" Demi asked again.

"Of course not!" I cried, "I have nothing to speak with her about."

My home phone rang. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Is this Selena?"

"Yes, who's this?"

"Can we talk, please? It's Miley."

"Fine, but only to get you to leave me alone. I have to move tomorrow but we can do it Sunday afternoon, alright?" I responded annoyed. I hung up the phone and went upstairs.

"Who was on the phone?" Demi asked packing away our unpacked makeup.

"Miley. We're gonna get lunch together on Sunday. Maybe after that she'll leave me alone." I said.

"Hopefully, I don't like pissed off Selena." Demi said.

**I survived finals! I got an A in all my classes except Statistics, still waiting for that grade. Thank you for everyone who wished me good luck. Anyway, did you guys like it? Let me know. **


	20. Moving Into the Apartment

**Chapter Twenty: Moving Into the Apartment**

**Selena's POV:**

I woke up next to a sleeping Demi. I smiled and pulled her arm around me. Then I fell back asleep.

When I woke up for the second time it was nine-thirty. I sat up and stretched. I flung my legs off the side of the bed and got dressed. I place my pajama top in a duffel bag and went downstairs to get breakfast.

As I went down the stairs, I heard Demi's voice. I smiled. I finished going down the steps.

"Hey gorgeous!" I wrapped my arms around Demi and kissed her. She kissed me back.

I sat next to her and Momma made me some eggs and bacon. Eddie and Brian were helping us move in today.

I texted Eddie once we finished breakfast and had to get Brian out of bed. Great…

I walked in and he was cuddling with a pillow. I was afraid to ask so I poured a glass of water on him.

"What?!" He screamed.

"Get dressed, you have to help me and Demi move today."

"Okay, Selena." I left the room so he could get ready and I started bringing boxes down to the basement. Most of our stuff was still in New York, except for our clothing. And we had tons of clothes. I mean a literal ton.

Brian, Demi, and I carried boxes down to the garage where we meet Eddie. He had the moving truck thing. We loaded all the boxes and then we drove to my and Demi's new apartment.

We arrived at our apartment and unloaded some of the boxes. We each, all four of us, held one box and I pressed floor ten on the elevator. It was the penthouse apartment.

We placed our boxes in the living room and then went to pick up our furniture we ordered on Wednesday. We ordered a white leather couch with black frame. We got a love seat and recliner to match the couch. Our coffee table was black along with our end tables. We were going to get lavender accent pillow and lamp shades and stuff from Target, TJ Maxx, and Bed, Bath, and Beyond.

Our dining room was set in mahogany wood. The table was meant for four and had a glass top. The chair had a cream padding on the seat.

Our bedroom was done in custom made iron wrought frame with matching dresser, nightstand, and armoire.

We had an office for answering our fan mail. We had a writing desk and another desk with a computer on it. The desks were set in oak and had matching chairs.

Our kitchen was in black and white tile, again. We were going to get red appliances from Target and glass dinnerware.

Once we picked up our furniture, Demi and I helped the workers from the furniture store and Eddie and Brian lift the furniture and place it in our house. Once all the furniture was put into place, we tipped the furniture workers twenty bucks each and they left. Eddie and Brian kissed us goodbye and they left as well.

We were alone in our new apartment! We screamed with delight and kissed. As we kissed my tongue begged for entrance to Demi's mouth. She complied. My tongue wrestled with Demi's. Then, Demi took off my tank. I wasn't wearing a bra. My boobs sprang free and Demi cupped them. We kept making out and then I took off Demi's shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra either. I lead her to the bedroom and flung myself onto the bed. Demi crawled on top of me and slid my jeans off my body. I took off Demi's jeans too. Demi kissed my neck, then my collar bone, then my boob, my nipple, my stomach, and all the way down to my underwear line. She took off my underwear with her hands and her teeth. I kicked off my underwear once it had hit my ankles. Demi took my legs and spread them apart. She kissed my clit and suckled on it. I closed my eyes and waited for Demi to make me orgasm like she always did.

Demi kept suckling on my clit and she inserted a finger inside of me. She rubbed quick then slow then quick again; just the way I liked it. Demi kept suckling and rubbing and suckling and rubbing. I was getting wetter and wetter. Demi eventually stopped amidst my protests, I took off her underwear and then I returned the pleasure to her body. I rubbed slow, quick, slow, slow, quick. The way Demi has recently instructed me to do.

I stopped abruptly. We moved into a 69 position. We 69 for what seemed like forever until finally Demi said, "Fuck me."

And so we did.

Afterwards, we were both gasping for breath. We both screamed… a lot. I felt bad for our neighbors below us. We were loud. The landlord was going to get a lot of complaints from when we would have sex.

I called Momma. She was happy that we liked our new place. We talked for hours as Demi massaged my shoulders before putting away the clothes.

After I finished chatting with Momma, I helped Demi with the clothes. We had a walk in closet. We were the same size in shirts, skirts, and dresses even though I was two inches taller. We separated our pants from each others so we would get confused. Demi was a size larger than me because of her amazing ass. I was thin and she was curvy, and I wouldn't want it any other way.

**If I don't update before Christmas, Merry Christmas! Tell me what you guys thought of the chapter. Was it boring? I hope not. Anyway, please review. 3 reviews and I'll post the next chapter.**


	21. Meeting With Miley

**Chapter Twenty-One: Meeting with Miley**

**Selena's POV:**

We ate a spaghetti dinner with meat sauce, garlic bread, and a side salad. We had sparkling red grape juice because Demi has sworn off drinking and I don't drink to begin with.

After dinner, we cuddled and watched a movie. We ended up not watching the movie and just had amazing sex.

I woke up the next morning next to a spread eagle, naked Demi. I rolled my eyes and got out of bed. She always slept in the weirdest positions. I went to the bathroom and checked my texts and e-mails on my phone as I went to the bathroom. I got e-mails from Target about sales, emails from Kohl's, nothing exciting really. Most of my emails were deleted, except the one from Michael Kors. I LOVE Michael's designs. I check my text messages. There was one from an unsaved number, but the number looked familiar. I read the text message. It was from Miley. She wanted to meet me at Panera Bread on 34th street and 42nd avenue today at eleven. I checked the time. It was 10. I texted her back saying I might be like five minutes late, but I would be there.

I grabbed a peach, short sleeved maxi dress. I grabbed a white belt. I walked to my bathroom and applied my deodorant and then put the belt on over my maxi dress. I brushed through my hair several times. I grabbed my makeup. I spread eye shadow, a brown, onto my upper eye lids. I smeared eyeliner onto my lower lids then proceeded to paint each individual eye lash with black, waterproof mascara, just in case I felt the need to cry. After opening the blush compact, I applied some blush to my cheeks. I applied a peach, or maybe it was apricot, lip gloss to my lips. Then I left the bathroom and I grabbed a white sweater and purse. I slipped my feet into a pair of white pumps. I texted Demi to tell her where I was in case she woke up and I drove to meet Miley. I was so not looking forward to this. I thought about not going and standing her up, but that would be rude, and I'm not rude or hateful like her.

I arrived at Panera and looked around. I got a water bottle then sat across form Miley.

"Hi," she said rather cheerfully.

"Hi, look I don't mean to be rude, but what do you want?"

"To apologize, again. I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you. I'm sorry I told Tiffany your secret about you being gay. I'm sorry for everything. And tell Demi I'm sorry for bullying her too."

I bit my lower lip. How do I respond? Part of me wants to believe her, the other part thinks this is just an act.

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked.

"Because my manager hired a P.I. and they discovered the suspension for the dodge ball thing and they heard I was suspected as the person who keyed your car. I really wanted you to know that I didn't key your car, Tiffany and Emily did. And it was been bugging me ever since you left school that I was part of the cause. I feel horrible, Selena. Maybe my apology seems like a lie, but it's not. I truly apologize and I was hoping we could possibly be friends again."

I swallowed my water.

"I don't wanna be friends. I can forgive, but I can't forget. As for your apology, I guess I will accept it. Thank you for telling me the truth about my car. It means a lot."

"You're welcome."

"Well…" I looked around. "I guess I'll go now."

"Alright, bye Selena. I hope you get that role. You were amazing." Miley added as I left my chair.

"Thank you," I replied before leaving. I bought two croissants before I left completely. Paparazzi harassed me as left Panera Bread. I waved to the paparazzi and got into my car. I laughed. What the hell was Miley thinking? Did she really think I wanted to be her friend after all the shit she did to me? I started my car and drove back home.

I came home and gave Demi a croissant. The other one was for me.

"How did it go?" Demi asked.

"Well, she apologized. She told me to tell you she was sorry for bullying you in high school too."

"Ok…" Demi trailed off and took a bite. "I don't give a shit what she did to me. What I care about was how she treated you."

"Well, she said her manager wanted her to apologize and that she was sincere; but I think it was fake. I accept it though so she would leave me alone. And then…"

"Then what?"

"She was all like, 'I wanna be friends again and I didn't key your car, Tiffany and Emily did.'" I said holding back laughter.

Demi laughed. "She seriously thought you guys would be friends again?"

"Apparently. I told her I've forgiven, but I haven't forgotten. That and we weren't ever going to be friends again."

"Do you really think that Tiffany and Emily keyed your car?"

"Maybe, I think all three did it, honestly. But, whatever. It's all over now." I said and then ate my croissant.

Demi was in her pajamas and we watched an episode of Dr. Phil before the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked answering the phone. We hadn't gotten caller ID yet.

"Selena, it's Momma. Have you met with Miley yet?"

"Yes."

"How did it go?" Momma asked.

So, I told Momma everything I told Demi.

"Oh, well you got a phone call last night after our phone conversation."

"Who?" I asked.

**This is my present to you guys! So this is chapter twenty-one! Did you guys like it? Was it boring? Let me know, sorry if it is. Remember Selena's Dad? Well, he **_**may**_** be coming back… ;D 4 Reviews and I'll post. By the way, it's late November in the story, like a week before Thanksgiving. Scarlett was born October 9****th**** (which is my birthday) 2012.**


	22. This Is Me

**Chapter Twenty Two: This Is Me**

**Selena's POV:**

"Oh, well you got a phone call last night after our phone conversation." Momma told me.

"Who?" I asked.

"Dad."

"Dad? Like the one who disowned me dad?"

"Yes, he's in town and wants to see you."

"Well, what if I don't wanna see him?"

"Just meet with him, Selena," my mother said sternly.

"Alright I will, can I have his number?"

Momma gave me the number. I wrote his number down and then went ahead and called him.

"Hello?" my dad asked.

"Dad, it's me, Selena. Momma said you called."

"Yea, I did. I wanted to talk to you about the last time we met. I'm in LA wanna meet someplace?"

"Um," do I want to? He practically disowned me. Do I want to get hurt again? "Sure, where do you wanna meet?" It was my dad after all, he deserved another chance.

"Outside the main entrance of the Staples Center. We can walk and talk."

"What time?"

"In an hour?"

"Sure," I said, "See you then." I hung up and slowly slid to the floor. What was up with everyone wanting to meet with me lately?

I stood up and put on my sweater. I had looked outside when I was on the phone and saw that it was getting cloudy and the trees were bending like acrobats from the wind.

"Hey, Dems?"

"Yea?"

"I'm gonna go meet my dad. I'll be back soon, hopefully."

"You're meeting your dad too?"

"Yea."

"Wow, busy day."

"Yea," I grabbed my keys, "Love you." I walked out the door and walked into the elevator. I'm too lazy to take the stairs.

I arrived in the lobby and went to my car. I drove to the Staples Center, it was a forty five minute drive.

I turned into the parking space, got out of the car and locked the door. I walked to the main entrance to see a Mexican looking man standing looking around. I took a deep breath.

"Hey," I said going up to him.

"Hello," he replied back formally.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Um, I wanted to know if you were seriously going to marry Demi."

"Of course!" I cried. "I love her so much!"

"Oh, Selena," he handed a pamphlet and an appointment card. "I've arranged for you to have a therapy session with Dr. Robinson in Sunshine Treatment Center. They only treat homosexuality."

I laughed and ripped up the pamphlet without reading it. "Bye Dad."

I walked to my car. What a waste of gas! I got into my car and sped away back to my fiancé's arms.

I arrived home. I walked to the elevator and went to my and Demi's penthouse apartment.

"How did it go?" Demi rasped from the couch.

"Horrible. Guess what he tried to get me to do?"

"What?"

"See a conversion therapist at Sunshine Treatment Center."

"Ew, seriously?" Demi asked turning off the TV.

"Yup, I left after he told me that the treatment center treated homosexuality." I put air quotes around the word treated.

"There's nothing wrong with us, just him." Demi told me to reassure me nothing was wrong with me for being gay.

"I know, but I wish my dad would accept us. Momma and Brian and Eddie and your mom have accepted us."

"My dad hasn't talked to me in years though," Demi replied referring to Patrick Lovato.

"Dems, did you hear what he said when you went into treatment?"

"Yea, Mom told me."

"Oh…" I trailed off.

"Like what right does he have to say I'm fucked up or I need help when he's hasn't been around me in years?" Demi shouted. She was getting angry.

"Dems, calm down."

"Sorry," Demi blushed and put her arms out for me to hug her.

I hugged her and I rested my neck in the crevice of upper chest. We turned on the TV. Dr. Phil was still on; must be a marathon. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her breast.

"About that theme," I mentioned between kisses.

"What about it?"

"Cinderella theme it is, then?"

"Definitely." Demi said and kissed the tip of my nose.

"So we have the theme, the dresses, whose gonna be your maid of honor?"

"Dallas, Madison and Mom can be my bridesmaids. What about you?" Demi answered and then asked.

"I want Momma to be my maid of honor. And Jennifer as a brides maid and Scarlett as the last bridesmaid, I guess."

"I thought Scarlett would be our flower girl."

"Brian would have to carry her down the aisle, and he has to give me away."

"Oh, good point. Hm…. So Jennifer will carry Scarlett?"

"Yes!" I cried.

"What will Priscilla do?" Dems asked me. Shit, I had forgotten about Priscilla. We were still close even though I was with Demi romantically.

"Um, make her the second bridesmaid and make Scarlett the flower girl then."

"But whose gonna carry Scarlett?" Demi asked.

"I don't know, my aunt can." I said.

"Let's discuss this at Thanksgiving."

"Kay, you we're going to Grand Prairie first, then Dallas?" I asked confirming what we discussed the other day with our families.

"Yes!" Demi cried. She was so cute when she did that.

"I'm excited to meet your whole family," I giggled as I spoke. I was very excited.

"Me too, I haven't seen Priscilla in years." Demi said, smiling.

"I know," I hope my family would accept me and Demi. I know they've heard about us, but they've never said anything to me or Momma when we talk to them on the phone. I was nervous but also excited for Thanksgiving. I kissed Demi and went back to watching Dr. Phil.

**So… Did you guys like it? I hope so. I think it's kind of a short, lame chapter. Anyway 3 reviews and I'll post the next chapter.**


	23. The Day Before Thanksgiving

**Chapter Twenty Three: The Day Before Thanksgiving**

**Selena's POV:**

We had to wake up at seven in the morning. I woke up first, as usual, and I had to shake Demi awake.

"Morning, princess." I said when she finally awoke her deep slumber.

"Morning." Demi rubbed her eyes and picked out eye goop from the corner of her eyes.

I got out bed, went to the bathroom, and then grabbed an outfit out of the closet. My outfit was a black long sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans, and my red scarf. I put on a pair of red pumps and walked to the bathroom. Demi was taking a shower, probably trying to wake up, and I plugged in my straightener. I needed my make-up. I grabbed a red lip stain and clear lip balm. After that I grabbed my favorite brownish black eyeliner, black mascara, medium brown eye shadow, and my blush compact.

I brushed my hair. Then, I did my eye make-up. After that, my straightener was hot enough so I did my hair. Demi got out of the shower and walked into m=our room completely naked. I smiled as I did my hair. I loved her fearlessness. I always wrapped a towel around me instead of walking around naked.

After I finished my hair, I did my blush and lips. Demi walked back in. She was wearing a black, metallic shoulder studded dress. She grabbed the make-up she needed and I quickly finished my make-up.

"Do I look good, Dems?"

"You look amazing." Demi answered. She was wearing those studded, black, high heeled boots I hated.

"Thanks, I hate your shoes," I told her and walked out of the bathroom.

"Then you look ugly!" Demi cried jokingly.

I rolled my eyes and finished packing our bags for the Thanksgiving weekend. Packing for two feminine women required three suitcases: one for clothes, one for shoes, one for accessories and make-up, of course!

Demi came out of the bathroom. Ever since she got out of rehab she wears less heavy make-up. I like that. I like it when she doesn't wear make-up. She was already to go. Demi took a suitcase and I took a suitcase and we loaded them into Demi's car. We were driving to Momma and Brian's to fly with them. I grabbed the last suitcase and Demi packed our carryon bags and purses.

"Look," Demi flashes earmuffs at me.

"Demi, we aren't in Canada. Why do we need earmuffs for?"

"For when your sister starts crying. Babies always cry on the plane." Demi replied.

As much as I didn't want to admit that Scarlett could be annoying, she was right. When the babies' ears start popping, they start screaming. I grabbed a pair of ear muffs and threw them into my purse.

"Got your medicine?" I asked.

"Yes, Mom." Demi mocked.

"Just checking, you're pissy without your meds."

"I am?"

"Yup, let's go." We walked to the car. Demi drove us to Momma's.

"Hey there!" Brian called as we got out of the car.

"Hey Brian." I hugged him and then he hugged Demi. "Our suitcases are in the car."

Brian loaded the suitcases into my mom's new minivan. Demi and I went inside to see Momma and Scarlett. Momma was breastfeeding Scarlett. She had a blanket throw over her chest.

"Hi Momma!" I exclaimed; I loved my mommy.

"Hi Selena, Demi."

Demi smiled, "You ready to go back to Texas, Mandy?"

"Of course!" Momma exclaimed.

Momma finished feeding Scarlett then we drove to the airport.

We arrived at the airport and checked our luggage. We went through the ridiculously long security line. Out of six metal detectors only one was open on Thanksgiving weekend. Stupid airports.

We walked to our terminal and ran into Dianna, Dallas, Madison, and Eddie. We chatted for ten minutes. Madison loved Scarlett.

"Maybe next year, our babies will be married and we can spend Thanksgiving at their place." Momma said as she did the Mommy bounce for Scarlett.

Dianna laughed, "Possibly. Depends on when they finally tie the knot."

Demi and I smiled. We still hadn't set a date and we've been engaged for a year now.

We said goodbye and then we walked to our gate. Brian got us breakfast from café.

We waited until eleven to board our plane. We got to board first because we were first class and we had Scarlett.

Demi and I sat next to each other. Momma and Brian sat across the aisle from us. Scarlett was in Momma's lap.

Demi passed out her Juicy Fruit gum to me, Brian, and Momma. Demi put on her earmuffs during our ascent because Scarlett was screaming. I followed suit. Brian gave us dirty looks and Momma tried to comfort Scarlett but there was nothing she could do.

We landed in Dallas at two thirty. We left the plane first and walked to baggage claim. Priscilla, my cousin, and her mom was picking us up. Brian got our four suitcases and we looked around for Priscilla and my aunt. I saw Priscilla and dropped my purse. We ran to each other and hugged. She spun me around in the hug.

"I missed you!" I squealed.

"I've missed you too!" Priscilla cried.

We skipped over to Brian, Momma, Demi, and Scarlett. Priscilla held Scarlett as Momma said hi to her sister. We all walked out of the airport. We followed Priscilla, who was no longer, holding Scarlett my aunt was, and my aunt to a parking garage and we got into their minivan.

We drove to my aunt's place. Priscilla still lived with her mom. Brian unloaded the suitcases and brought them into the living room. Momma, Brian, and Scarlett got the guest room and Demi and I were sharing a bedroom with Priscilla. I didn't mind, but I kind of felt bad for Demi. She didn't know Priscilla all that well.

Demi, Priscilla, and I brought our suitcases into Priscilla's room. I grabbed my bridal magazines and got on Priscilla's bed. Demi and Priscilla got on her bed too.

I showed Priscilla my wedding dress and the theme.

"Priscilla, wanna be my maid of honor?"

"Of course!" Priscilla cried. We hugged and squealed.

"But I thought Mandy was your maid of honor?" Demi asked, confused.

"I changed my mind." I answered.

So, Demi, Priscilla, and I planned my wedding to the amazing Demi Lovato.

**There's chapter twenty three! Ready for Thanksgiving? (In the story, of course!) 3 Reviews for the next chapter!**


	24. Thanksgiving

**Chapter Twenty Four: Thanksgiving**

**So some are you are confused as to who people are:**

**Mandy-Selena's Mom **

**Brian-Selena's Stepdad**

**Scarlett-Selena's baby sister**

**Priscilla-Selena's cousin**

**Ricardo-Selena's father**

**Dianna-Demi's Mother**

**Eddie-Demi's Step dad**

**Dallas-Demi's older sister**

**Madison-Demi's younger half sister**

**Pam-Demi's aunt**

**Patrick-Demi's father (don't know if I'll ever write him in, but just so you know)**

**Selena's POV:**

I woke up on the air mattress that Demi and I shared last night. Priscilla wasn't in her bed and the house smelt like food.

"Dems, wake up!" I shook Demi.

"Hey beautiful." Demi yawned.

"Hey," I kissed her. "First Thanksgiving out of treatment, you ready?"

Demi sighed, "I'm nervous."

"You'll be fine, you can always pull me aside and we can work through the feelings."

Demi smiled, "You're amazing." We kissed.

"Oh, sorry." Priscilla said.

"It's fine," I told her. "What's up?"

"Family's coming over now. I came in to wake you guys up."

"Alright, we'll get ready."

Priscilla left the room. I locked the door behind her. Demi and I got dressed. I was wearing a cream blouse and brown pants. Demi was wearing a pink dress with a blue jean studded jacket. Demi really liked studs lately.

After we got dressed, we did our hair and make-up. Then, we left Priscilla's room and walked into the living room. Momma was showing off Scarlett to her family. I went over and said hi to my grandparents. I introduced them to Demi.

"Grandma, Grandpa, this is my fiancé, Demi."

"Nice to meet you, Demi," my grandma said in her shaky voice.

"Nice to meet you, too," Demi replied.

We chatted with family members. Demi seemed… off. Probably because she knew that lunch was looming. I squeezed her hand to reassure her that I was there. She smiled. Momma was passing Scarlett around. Brian was watching ESPN in the other room with my uncles and male cousins. Demi and kept chatting until lunch was ready.

Brian said grace and we all sat down for lunch. I filled my plate with Mac and Cheese, turkey, rolls, mashed potatoes and gravy, and green peas. Demi put mashed potatoes and gravy on her plate along with some mac and cheese and turkey.

We ate and laughed. But Demi wasn't enjoying herself. I could tell, I could always tell.

After lunch, Demi walked to Priscilla's bedroom and I followed her. Demi shut the door. I opened it and found her sobbing on the air mattress.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"It's just hard. I really want to purge."

"Please don't." I whispered as I rubbed her hand. It hurts me every time she self-destructs.

"I won't, I promise." Demi told me and she continued to sob. I held my fiancé close as she cried. I was hoping this was going to end soon, I couldn't bare to see in this turmoil any longer.

An hour later, Demi feel asleep. I slipped out of the bedroom to hang out with Priscilla.

"What's wrong with Demi?" Priscilla asked. We were drinking Pepsi on the back porch.

"She's just having a bad day with her eating disorder, that's all."

"Oh, okay. So when is the wedding?"

"I was thinking in April, but I have to ask Demi first. I want it on the beach in Antigua."

"Why Antigua?"

"It is where Momma and Brian and I had our first family vacation."

"Awh, that's sweet."

"Yea."

I woke up the next morning, dreading the hour drive to Dallas. Demi was excited to see her family and show me off the way I showed her off. Momma and Brian and Scarlett were staying a couple extra days.

Demi and I were driving to visit her family.

As we were driving, I asked Demi for her opinion on getting married on the beach in Antigua.

"Love it!" she cried, "But don't we have to change the wedding dresses then?"

I thought it for a moment. Mine was fine, but Demi's went down to her feet.

"I guess so… But I really want to marry there." I informed her.

"Okay, so let's look at the wedding venues there after Thanksgiving."

"I was thinking of marrying in April, sounds good?"

"What day in April?"

"I dunno." I fixed my lip make-up.

"We'll figure it out."

We arrived in Dallas an hour later. Demi pulled into that driveway of her childhood home. I remembered it from our Barney days. We unbuckled our seat beats and walked inside. Demi's extended and immediate family was there. Even Pam who had just had a seizure a couple weeks before.

After saying hi to everyone and doing a lot of introductions, I pulled Dallas into Demi's room and that's where Demi asked her to be her maid of honor.

"Of course!" Dallas squealed. "Who are the bridesmaids?"

"My co-star Jennifer and Scarlett is going to be the flower girl." I answered.

"And Madison is my other bridesmaid." Demi chimed in.

Dallas squealed again. "Where's the wedding gonna be at?"

"Antigua!" Demi and I exclaimed. All three of us laughed. We left Demi's room and ate another Thanksgiving meal. This time I got cranberry sauce instead of green beans. Demi looked overwhelmed again. I comforted her without attracting attention. We ate our meal again with lots of laughter and chatter.

Afterwards, the men went back to the Cowboys game. Demi and I research wedding venues on Demi's laptop. We made a list of venues to call Saturday morning. Tomorrow, we were flying home. Demi excused herself to the bathroom.

I know I shouldn't do this, but I followed her. I was worried. I pressed my ear to the door. There was a gagging then a vomiting sound. Oh, baby girl… I didn't know she felt this bad. I stepped away from the door and waited for Demi.

When she opened the door, she panicked and said, "Don't be mad."

"I'm not," I told her.

"Ok?" Demi asked.

I pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry you felt this bad."

"Today was a bad day."

"Yea, let's go drink some Gatorade. You need to get your fluids back into you."

"I'll take water instead. My brain is in eating disorder mood still."

"Alright." I grabbed Demi's hand and lead her back to the laptop.

**Did you guys like it? 4 Reviews and I'll post the next chapter.**


	25. Update

**Hey Guys!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in like forever, I just lost motivation. Plus I'm busy being a college freshman.**

**Honestly, I don't know if I'll ever finish it.**

**But my unfinished chapter 24 or 25 is sitting in my document folder staring at me. Yelling at me for disappointing my followers/subscribers/fans whatever you wanna call yourselves ;D**

**So if you wanna give me ideas, or wanna talk message me on here. Check out my tumblr (link in my profile) and my kik is recoveryyispossible**

**Sorry I'm letting you guys down, I feel really bad about it.**


End file.
